End Game
by Jazelle1996
Summary: Before Warlow is killed, Eric has left Bon Temps, leaving his former progeny Pam utterly confused and lost. She flies off to look for him, but is she prepared to deal with what she finds? This is how I want True Blood to go out for next year. Only the final chapters will be in Bon Temps, and it isn't going to be pretty! Eric/Pam/OC, but no menage a troi
1. Chapter 1

_Aug 12__th__, 6:30 a.m., Eric's cabin, Berge, Sweden_

For three long, agonizing hours, Pam paced the time-worn, decrepit wooden floors of the small, windowless, two-room cabin nestled protectively among the snow-covered pine trees; the wood planks cried at every step.

Berge was a village at the base of Ares, one of the tallest mountain ranges in northern Sweden, and at that altitude the highest elevations were already buried under several feet of snow. Pam understood why Eric spoke of it fondly over the centuries. It was the perfect place to find solitude, peace and to ponder the meaning of life, making it the first place she could think of to look for him.

The sun had been up the past hour and she was finding it difficult to stay to awake, but she had to be awake when they brought Eric back, _if_ they found him. Even then there was no guarantee he would return with them. It had been no problem for Pam to find and send them to locate Eric, considering she had his resources from Fangtasia at her disposal. It was harder to keep them when they discovered it was Eric Northman; that only brought the price up to an outrageous amount.

She had already searched the mountains but found no sign of him, and she didn't have the endurance her former Maker had when it came to flying. But she would have done anything to find Eric. He was her everything. She didn't have a choice. She had to get to the bottom of why Eric had pushed her aside, talked to her like she was a lowly human, treated her as badly as he had.

Her thoughts flooded back to the moment she saw him standing in the industrial park of the TruBlood plant. She knew what he was going to do. She felt it. "Don't you _dare_ leave me," she'd mumbled. He gave her a tilt of the head and a distant smile, as if that was an efficient apology and explanation then flew off into the sky. Her heart broke. Her world ended. Her Maker, her friend, her confidant was gone.

A day later she had watched the vampires playing volleyball and frolicking in the sun of Bill Compton's manor. For some of them it had been only months since they'd been able to be outdoors during the day; for others it had been centuries. Still being high on the blood she'd taken from Bill, Pam so wanted to be out playing with them, to loosen up for a change. But she couldn't. Her heart wouldn't allow her the pleasure of having fun, not with Eric out there somewhere doing only who knew what.

"Pam, would you stop! You've woken me up twice already!" Kris hollered from one of the two beds in the living room.

"Get over it, Kris," Pam replied curtly.

"Do you need to eat?" Kris asked sitting up, bringing the comforter up around her. The only heat provided was from the fireplace, but Pam had let the embers die down.

"No," she snapped. "I brought you for Eric."

Kris sighed. "Pam, from the little you've told me about him I don't take him for the type to face the true death intentionally."

She turned and stared Kris down. "You know _nothing. _You'd best—" Suddenly her face contorted and she looked down her body. "What the hell?" she said, standing upright at the odd sensation that overcame her.

"Pam? What is it? Is it Eric?" Kris asked alarmed as she rushed to her side.

"It's … I … I don't think so. But I don't feel the same."

"How do you mean?"

Pam didn't reply but went to the door, put her hand on the door handle and paused before she slowly cracked it open. A soft beam of light flowed into the room, causing her to scream in pain. She slammed the door, her exposed skin slightly smoking. "No, not now. This can't be happening."

"Hey, what's that over there, Aron?" one of the rescuers in the helicopter asked in Swedish, pointing to a ball of fire on a mountaintop that had just erupted.

"Flying over there now, Vidar," the pilot replied.

A few minutes later Vidar asked, "Is that … a lounge chair? It's got to be him."

Aron said, "Men, get the equipment. I'm landing."

Within minutes he landed on the snowy summit only a hundred feet from the diminishing 6'4" inferno. The wind from the blades did not quench the flames one bit; it only enforced it. Vidar ordered, "Loke, get the fire-retardant blanket and go cover him! Neo, call Pam. Tell her we've found Eric Northman."

"The blood I told you about, it's worn off for some reason. If Eric is out there in the sunlight with no protection…" If it were possible for a vampire to turn pale, Pam turned twenty shades whiter.

Pam's cell phone rang, and she answered it before it completed the first tone. "Tell me he's alive," she said, her voice panicked.

Listening to the confirmation that he was, she closed her eyes in relief. But it was fleeting when she was told he was badly burned. She collapsed onto her knees, the phone slipping from her numb hand, tears pouring from her eyes.

Kris rushed to her side and put her arm around her. "Pam?" There could only be one answer. Eric was dead. "Oh, no, no."

"He's … alive, but …"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's a short chapter, but it's just an introduction. The proceeding chapters will be longer. I would love reviews! They keep me going and writing more. Chapter 2 is already to post.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, here. Lay him here." Pam directed in Swedish as she led Vidar to the bed. He brought the body of Eric, who was swathed in a thick, black plastic cover, and laid him carefully on the mattress. "How long has he been …" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"He flared up almost the same time we saw him," Vidar replied callously.

"Kris, give Vidar their money," she said as she sat down beside Eric. "Then escort his sorry ass out."

Pam had never seen a vampire burned by sunlight before, so she had no clue as to what she'd find. After the door closed and Kris joined her by the bed, she took an unnecessary breath and pulled the corner of the sheet from his head slowly. Chunks of his blistered, blackened skin that had come in contact with the sheet tore away, along with clumps of fried hair. His lips were bright red and severely swollen; flesh hung from his bottom lip grotesquely; his chin seemingly hanging by a thread to the bone.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'm sorry," Pam whined as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

Reaching his neck she pulled again, and that time more burnt skin and a cream-colored sludge was ripped apart from his neck to his navel. Pam closed her eyes briefly, and Kris gasped, her hands covering her mouth in terror.

"Kris," Pam said as she stood. "I need you now."

"Is … is he alive?"

Pam only shook her head. "I don't know. Lay with him. See if he'll feed."

Kris's eyes flew open as she defiantly put her hands on her hips. "You _are_ kidding me, right?! I am _not_ lying with that—"

"_That_, as you put it, is Eric Northman. He is the reason why I brought you, remember?"

Lowering her voice, she said calmly, "I wasn't expecting him to look as … _bad_ as he does."

Pam approached Kris and put her hand on her shoulder gently. "Neither did I, but putting him underground is my last option; you are the first. Please, Kris, I don't know how much time he has … if he has any at all."

The tone in Pam's voice convinced her she had to go through with it. "I don't understand how you glamour humans, but could you? I mean just so I don't freak out? But don't take my memory."

Pam nodded and looked into her eyes deeply. A moment later, a serene Kris lay on her side facing the body of Eric. "Give me your hand."

Kris turned her body and stretched out her right arm. Pam took her wrist and bit into it quickly. Kris gasped at the intense pain as the fang pierced her skin at the vein. "Sorry. It's better if it's done fast. Fist your hand." Blood immediately began to trickle down her forearm. "Put your wrist over his mouth," she instructed then went to the other side of the bed and sat down beside him.

With no fear or apprehension, Kris pressed her open wound against Eric's lips as she laid her head on the pillow and waited for him to begin drinking. He didn't. She looked at Pam concerned. "He's not … Why isn't he … oh, hmmphg," she moaned as his lips brushed the wound, his cold tongue lapped at the blood, and he began to suckle.

"He's feeding?" Pam asked.

The glamouring effect wore off quickly, but as she had gotten the worst part over with she settled down. "Yes, but shouldn't he be … He isn't taking as much."

"Flex your hand, get the blood flowing more."

She did a few times then moaned as he took longer draws of her blood; he growled from the back of his throat. "Ah, there, now it's … ow, hmm," she gasped, her mouth hanging open, her eyes closed in seemingly ecstasy.

"Good, Eric. Feed. Keep it up," Pam whispered. "Take as much as you need." Her body lightly unwound with relief, and she smiled faintly.

Kris groaned and grunted as her blood drained from her, and she began to get lightheaded. Her eyes flew open, although she had trouble keeping them open. "Pam," she mumbled weakly. "How much … I'm getting nauseas … wait, he's stopped. Is he done?"

She stood over him, regarding his face. "Yes. He's asleep," Pam replied.

Kris removed her hand and lay on her back fighting the urge to pass out. Pam was at her side in a flash, punctured her own thumb and smeared it over Kris's wrist. With her forefinger she pinched her thumb to let a single drop drip into Kris's mouth. She moaned softly as the blood coursed through her system quickly from her rapid heartbeat.

"Wow. I feel … it's gone." She sat up and kicked her feet over the bed. "You never did explain why you couldn't have given him your own blood."

"Because he needs human blood. It heals more effectively. And where do you think you are going?"

Kris looked up at her. "To bed. Don't you want to be with him?"

She shook her head. "No. You need to be near him when he wakes. He'll need to feed often. I'm bringing the couch over by the bed and sleep on that."

"I have to … hell. Only for you, Pam. You look exhausted, if vampires can even _look _exhausted. It has been a long night for the both … three of us. We all need sleep."

Lying back down beside Eric, she was willing to feed him when he needed while Pam slept. She would do whatever she could to help. But lying next to the charred, smelling body of Eric might have been asking too much.

"Kris, thank you," Pam said as she brought the couch to the bedside and sat down, though she remained on alert. "I'll buy you that Rav4 you wanted."

"No, that was so last year. Now I want a Cadillac SUV," she replied then yawned hard and wide.

"Don't start with me, KrisLyn. You'll end up with a moped."

"Ohh, my full name. I'm skeered."

"Now it's a tricycle."

Kris tried to laugh but she was too wiped out, regardless if she had V-blood. "Point taken. Nite, Pamela Louise."

The last thing Kris heard was, "Make that a skateboard."


	3. Chapter 3

_Aug 12__th__, 11 a.m._

Hours later Kris woke with a start, her legs kicking out from under the comforter, forcing the material down her body to her waist. She shivered violently from the cold, even though she was wearing a wool sweater and sweat pants. She was feeling better than she imagined she would after feeding Eric for the first time, but her thoughts were still foggy. Then an awful, raw smell consumed her.

Cautiously she turned her head and saw Eric lying beside her, his eyes closed and looking no better than when she'd fallen asleep. He was covered as far as Pam could handle pulling back for fear of ripping his flesh off to the bone. In the background Pam was out like a light on the couch.

Kris was about to get up to run to the outhouse when Eric gurgled from the back of his throat. Panic set in because she knew he'd had to feed from her, but Pam wouldn't be able to puncture her wrist. Taking a deep breath, not as afraid as she was the first time, being that she knew what to expect then, she put her wrist over his mouth.

"Take a bite, Eric." Without warning his fangs ejected and he sank his fangs into her skin, her mouth flew open gasping for air at the ferociousness of his appetite. "Easy, hmmph … shhhh …"

He grabbed her forearm and pressed it harder to his mouth. She grimaced as the skin of his fingers seemed to disintegrate and meld into her own flesh. Within seconds she grew dizzy and laid her head on her other arm watching his face. To her amazement, one spot on his cheek began to heal, but it was only the one spot. She assumed vampires healed much, much faster than humans, unless they were an over-burnt marshmallow on a stick over a fire, apparently.

Moments later his fangs retracted, and he grew still. The blood from the vein in her wrist still flowed, and she grew panicked because she didn't know how to stop it. Sitting up slowly, as the dizziness overcame her, she looked over at Pam and thought about calling out for her, but she knew how heavily she slept. It was impossible to wake her up.

As weak as she was, she added as much pressure as she could to the wound with the end of her palm, but that only seemed to make the blood spurt out faster. She might work at a hospital, but she was only a paper pusher and sometimes taking flowers to patients or simply keeping them company. There was nothing she knew about preventing blood loss.

Sighing out of irritation at her predicament, she turned with her back facing Eric then saw something on the nightstand under the faint light of a small lamp. Sitting back up there was a bottle of Iron supplements and a blue glass dropper, but the liquid inside looked purple. A piece of paper beside it read, 'Feed Eric, 1 drop to punctures, spread, lick. 1 pill. Eat food. Sleep. Repeat.' Kris smiled in relief then chuckled because she felt like she was about to take a shot of tequila.

As instructed, she placed a drop on her wrist and smeared it in. Instantly the holes disappeared. Licking the blood completely away, she appreciated for the first time the effects of the vampire blood. Aside from the warmth that flooded down her throat, it spread down her arms then to her chest, her stomach to finally her legs. A burst of energy surged through her, and she hoped it would last.

She walked to the door, put on the heavy down jacket that felt like sheep's wool on the inside and slipped on the boots. Putting her hand on the door, panic set in when it dawned on her that sun would pour into the room. She wasn't too concerned about Pam healing but more concerned about Eric. Going back to the bed, she covered him up so his head was completely hidden.

She was only outside for two minutes because the cold was unbelievable. It must have been zero degrees, and with the wind it felt even colder than that, not that she'd ever been in a minus-zero region. But it was beautiful, the little she dared to observe.

Pounding the snow off the boots as soon as she walked back in, she kept the coat on because it felt just as cold inside as it was outside. Uncovering Eric, he looked the same as he had when he was first brought in. She'd fed him twice thus far, yet there was no obvious improvement. But first things first.

The fire needed to be restarted in the tall fireplace, so she set about getting that going. Within fifteen minutes the cabin was nice and toasty, for a human, anyway. After finally taking the coat off, she looked over the cans of soup beside a small iron cooking pot that had a thin handle. Kris was about to have her first taste of what life was like in the mid-1800s in America; she had wondered what the hook was for hanging just to the right of the blazing fire.

She downed the whole can like she hadn't eaten in days and felt even better, though she was sleepy. Stoking the fire once more she went back to Eric's bed, where he was still sleeping and laid beside him. Sleep found her quickly.

_Almost 7p.m._

That remained the routine for the rest of the day. Kris fed Eric every two hours or so because she had become concerned about his slow healing. He'd never wake up, really woken up, until about that time.

Her wrist attached to his lips she had become numb to the ritual. After each feeding more spots on his face, neck and chest would heal, yet his eyes had remained glued shut. She could tell he was almost finished so she began to pull her arm away. Abruptly he grabbed her wrist firmly, surprisingly strong, and she looked him in the face. A pair of blue eyes stared back at her, though they seemed to be clouded over. She could read not one inkling of emotion from them. For the first time since she'd fed him, she was terrified.

"Who are you?" he croaked, his lips barely moving.

"I … I'm Kris."

"Where am…?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Beats me, some Swedish mountain. Do … do you still need to feed?" He simply grunted. "Then may I have my hand back, please?"

His grip loosened and he became still again. Even though her head was spinning, she jumped out of bed and rushed to the fireplace, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't need to be frightened of him," Pam said softly as she approached Kris. She bit the pad of her finger, took Kris's hand and healed her wound. "Lick," she instructed and went to Eric's side.

Kris did and immediately felt better. Standing her ground, she said, "Pam, I'm not scared of him," she lied. "But why isn't he healing quicker?"

She shook her head. "Go get some snow and melt it by the fireplace. Use the other iron pot, over there." She tilted her head to the door where the pot sat.

A few minutes later Kris returned, melted the snow and set the pot by Pam's feet. Pam soaked a washcloth then brought it to Eric's neck, softly and lovingly wiping his skin. The blackened flesh peeled away easily but underneath it was still thick with a white, congealed gel. Testing different areas of his chest, she was met with the same result. She deflated and threw the cloth in the pot. "I'm going to have to bury him."

"Pam! The ground is frozen solid out there!"

Ignoring her comment, Pam covered Eric's body and carried him to the door of the other room, turned the knob and took a few steps down. Kris ran to the door and saw her descend a few earthen stairs down; she couldn't see much past that.

Only a moment passed when Pam came back up and closed the door behind her. Kris was speechless; she had no clue what to say, but she knew what she could do. Slowly approaching her, Kris put her hand on Pam's shoulder. At her touch, Pam's body shuttered, and she collapsed onto her knees and burst into tears.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This might have seemed slow, but it'll build up … promise! Oh, and we'll find out the relationship between Pam and Kris.

Reviews much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aug 16__th__, 3:30 a.m._

"Pam, please," Kris begged for the fifth time that night.

She would sleep, although very lightly, then wake up and try to convince Pam to feed. That had been the norm the past four nights. According to Pam, Eric probably wouldn't wake up for at least five days, if not more, considering his condition. She honestly had no idea at all. Regardless, she never took the chance to go outside for a local human or animal that roamed the mountains.

"Just a little. It won't hurt."

Pam's eyes remained plastered to the closed door of the second room as they sat on the couch in front of the fire. Dried, crusty tears were stuck to her face and trailed down her cheeks, her eyes were sallow and her cheeks were sunken. She only shook her head.

Kris had enough. She grabbed the dropper with Pam's blood, went to the small cabinet that held some utensils, grabbed a steak knife then sat down beside Pam. Blocking her view of the door with her hand, Kris slit her wrist. "Now, drink, damn it!"

Pam glared at her, but she took the offering reluctantly. Within a second her suckling became more urgent but it wasn't painful. Kris laid her head back, and even though she was used to it, the lightheadedness still reared its ugly head. Pam moaned once then pulled Kris's hand away. Placing a drop on her wrist from the glass dropper, Kris spread it around as usual and licked the blood away. Again Pam looked at the door. Even with such a small amount, it appeared to Kris her complexion grew rosy and she looked healthy again … well, healthy for a vampire.

"When he comes up, will you need me anymore?"

"Yes."

Sighing, she stood and lied down on the single bed she'd been sleeping on the first night there. "Fine," she said as she got under the covers. "But tomorrow I'm building me a freakin' awesome snowman."

Kris didn't see it, but Pam grinned.

_Later that day, 5 p.m._

After Kris ate the last can of beef stew and bread, she left Pam sleeping on the couch and went outside, just as she promised. It was so amazingly beautiful, and the sun felt great on her face as she stared up at the tops of the snow-covered trees. She made a mental note to plan a visit to see more of Sweden.

An hour later, the snowman didn't turn out as well as she hoped. She didn't realize it took at least two people to make snow balls as big as she had imagined, not to mention the strength involved to pile them one on top of the other. She stared down at the pathetic two-foot man, molded the pieces of bread into long fangs and put them in the top of the crevice of the mouth. She wanted to stay out longer, but it suddenly got cloudy and it felt like the temperature dropped thirty degrees with the wind kicking up.

When she got back inside, she got a good, roaring fire going then slipped back into bed for a nap, but it was out of boredom. Boredom. She was going to die of boredom if she stayed in that secluded cabin.

_That night, 9 p.m._

"_Come on, KrisLyn, it's time to go!" Pam hollered out from the bench of the playground. The cool, summer day was the perfect place to be at the park, especially when the sun was as bright and warm as it was. _

_ "But I wanna stay on da swing!" six year-old Kris screamed back._

_ "And I want a pink and purple pony that flies, but I can't have that, can I? Didn't you want mac 'n cheese for dinner?" she coaxed._

_ Kris slowed herself down when her feet hit the wood chips. "Wiff a hot dog?"_

"_With a cold dog one if you don't come on along."_

_ Throwing a minor temper tantrum, she kicked her feet as she approached Pam and put her little arm up. Pam took it and they walked up the path to the parking lot. "Will you read to me tonight before you leave?"_

_ "Sure thing, missy," she answered. "How about Hansel and Gretel?"_

_ "Too scarwyy."_

_ "Cinderella?"_

_ "The step-mom is too mean."_

_ "Bambi?" Pam proposed._

_ "But the mom dies. I wanna hear a happy stowy about … pink and purple ponies."_

_ "Well, in that story, the pony turns blue and orange."_

_ "How?" Kris asked, skipping along the gravel._

_ "Little tyke, if I tell you the story now you won't have a story for tonight."_

_ "Oh, I guess you're right. Aunt Pam?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I love you."_

_ Pam growled, picked up Kris and spun her around a few times, both squealing in laughter. "I love you more!"_

A sudden noise in the room woke Kris up from her dream. "Pam? What's going on?"

Pam was by the fireplace trying, and failing miserably, to get a fire going. "Nothing."

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?" Kris asked as she stood by Pam. "Oh, you look so much better."

Pam gave her a sharp look, though her eyes were light. "Thanks for that wonderful compliment. And it's morning to me." She cursed when the logs kept falling in the pit.

"Let me get that." Pam didn't object. "Hey, I had a cool dream just now," she started as she began to fiddle with the logs, crumbling newspaper and putting them under the grill. "You would have been a great aunt." A moment later the logs burst into flames, so Kris sat beside Pam. "I think I've had other dreams, but that's the first I remember. I know it's common for us humans when we have vampire blood, but do the vampires share the same dreams?"

"No, we don't dream."

"Really … oh, right. You're _dead_," Kris snickered.

"And you are a brat."

"Yeah, I can be. Hey, I finished the last of the soup and bread. Think maybe I can get a roast chicken and potato salad?"

"Do I _look_ like Colonel Sanders?" Kris laughed. "Seriously, you need to eat red meat if Eric …" she sighed. "I suppose so, but red meat, too."

"Thanks. Does Eric know about me?"

"No."

"But I thought you two were close?"

"We are close, or were, as far as Maker-child is concerned."

"Sorry, but I don't believe that. We wouldn't be here if you didn't care for him more than a child, especially since he released you."

Those words seemed to cut right through Pam, but she replied, "I did … I do. But I never thought he'd leave me. The past year it seems he's kept more secrets from me than I have ever kept from him."

"Well, I hope you two work it out. I hate seeing you so miserable."

Standing up, Pam said, "And on that note, I'm out of here." The door closed behind her before Kris could even blink.

Lying on the couch, she stared at the fire and had a flash back of when Pam first contacted her. It was after the vampires had come out, and Pam had gone to Boston knocking on Kris's door out of the blue. It took a second for Kris to even believe her, but Pam had all of the names over four generations, their birthdates and deaths, what they did for a living, and what they even looked like. But the resemblance in the picture of Kris's 4th great aunt Lillian, Pam's sister, told her Pam was speaking the truth. Kris and Lillian were dead ringers for each other. And over the past eight years they had become somewhat close, or as close as Pam would allow Kris to be.

She had just dozed off when the door creaked open and silent steps approached the sleeping human on the couch. He didn't know who she was, but the smell of her warm blood drew him out, his stomach paining with hunger so intensely that he didn't care who she was. His fangs ejected, and he pounced on her like a cat on a mouse, bit into her carotid artery and drew her blood like she was nothing but a Slurpy. She screamed in terror and panic, punching the back of his head and trying to kick him. But that is how he liked his victims. Their fear always made their hearts pump faster, giving their essence a more delicious, seasoned taste.

Only then did she realize he was naked, and she just knew he was going to rape her. "Stop! I'll give you…" she gurgled, as she was becoming weaker by the second. Her arms collapsed beside her and she stopped fighting. "Pam. PAM! Help me!" she cried out weakly.

The dizziness overwhelmed her, and her eyes slowly closed. Every ounce of energy she had escaped her body, and her head swam nauseatingly. Her heart beat slower and slower, her mind closed down, and she knew she was going to die.

No, it wasn't going to be boredom that killed her in the cabin. It was going to be a vampire.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, some questions have been answered! Only one remains, and it isn't, "What food did Pam bring for Kris?" lol

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

The front door burst open. "Eric, stop!"

Pam threw the bags of food to the floor, pulled the vampire off of Kris aggressively and threw him across the room. He bounced off the wall and quickly crouched in attack mode, giving Pam a death glare that she had never gotten from him. "Stay!" she ordered, not that he had to listen to her. But he remained where he was.

Pam rushed to Kris's side and gasped when she saw her body lying lifeless on the cushions. Blood seeped from the ripped flesh of her neck, pulsing out with the rhythm of her increasingly slow heartbeat. The thick liquid soaked the sweater she wore and the cushions themselves. Grabbing the knife that was still on the table, she quickly sat down by Kris's side, punctured her own neck, cradled her and placed her mouth onto the gouge.

"Drink, KrisLyn. Drink!"

Kris remained limp in her arms. Pam pulled her away and felt for a pulse on the clean side of Kris's neck. There was only a trace of a heartbeat. "Shit."

"Is she—" Eric muttered as he stood behind the couch.

"Fuck off, Eric!" Pam spat, her fangs barred.

Pam tried again, pressing Kris's head harder against her artery but again she didn't take in her aunt's life-giving blood. "No, no, Kris," Pam moaned, rocking her in her arms. Standing, she picked up Kris and carried her to the underground burial chamber, as it was becoming as of late.

"Pam, I—" Eric started.

"Do _not_ talk to me! You and your damned—" Pam shook her head then descended the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Sheriff Eric Northman had no idea what had just happened. All he knew was that he'd woken up in the earthen hole in a place he had known well for over eight hundred years and was simply doing what came naturally to all vampires. But he didn't know _how_ he had gotten there. All he knew was that he was …

Walking up the slick steps he cautiously opened the door and listened for any sounds or smells he might recognize. But when the overpowering odor of human blood filled his nostrils, it was too irresistible for him. His fangs protruded, and he found himself standing over a sleeping human.

She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place her face or smell. It didn't matter. He was famished. He dove onto her neck, tearing at her flesh and taking in her blood. With each drop he became stronger and more savage.

Suddenly he was hurled across the room and was smashed into the wall. That seemed to knock some sense into him and everything came flooding back to him: reading and relaxing on the mountain then his flesh growing hot, red and burning … burning, screaming, the pain.

The human on the couch was struggling for life. "Is she …" he asked as he stood watching.

"Fuck off, Eric!" Pam's words stung Eric.

He was taken aback by her genuine distress for the human. "Pam, I …"

At that moment he was staring at a wooden door. And still nothing made any sense to him.

He then flew from the cabin to Lake Bottenhavet where he washed up and returned within only a few minutes. Throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, he made a phone call.

"What happened?" he asked gruffly when Bill answered.

"Eric? Where are you? Willa and—"

"Have you … the daylight …"

Bill sighed loudly, as he knew exactly what Eric was asking. "No, not anymore."

"All of you?"

"Yes. Warlow is dead."

"What the _hell_ does he have to do with it?" Eric was becoming angry at Bill for not being straight-forward with him.

"Eric, it was not Lillith's blood that gave me–us the power to day walk but Warlow's. Now that he's dead—"

"Ohhh, I see," Eric slurred. "The almighty William Compton is no longer a god. The Phoenix has turned into ashes," Eric said nastily. Bill didn't reply. "Where is Willa?" He was no longer in the mood to mess with Bill.

"She and Tara are here with Jessica until you and Pam get back. Where are you?"

"Let me speak with Willa."

"The girls are out. Where _are_ you?" he repeated.

"Tell her she will call me as soon as she gets in."

"Eric, I am not her personal ans—" Bill Compton was promptly hung up on.

* * *

Pam heard Eric on the phone as she lay in the hole with Kris nestled in her arms as if she were holding a baby. Another child. Tara and soon Kris, her niece, were her children. She never wanted a man in her life, or for that matter, children, but she had them. Tara hadn't done too badly for herself since she became vampire. Kris was a good kid, even if she was 24, but nonetheless a kid in Pam's eyes.

Of all the Harmons she had watched over the decades, she had more in common with Kris than any other relative. That's why Pam made the effort to be a part of her life. But look what had happened, the last thing Pam ever wanted for her niece.

Pam's Maker had been fair, loving, patient, sympathetic and encouraging, among others. Yes, Eric released her, but he had his reasons, although those reasons were unclear to her. He deserted her, for all she knew to meet the sun, the true death. But why? He had been cruel to her the past year, but she had done nothing wrong.

So many questions left unanswered. She would find the answers, and she would do what she had to do. Weighing her options, as if there were many, she came to one conclusion.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's short, but there's no more fill-in for the three days Pam and Kris will be underground. So, next chapter, we will see what happens!

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

_Aug. 19__th__, 7:20 p.m._

Pam stepped out of the underground room with dirt and blood covering every inch of her clothes and body, including her hair. She started a fire, and after watching Kris getting it started, a roaring fire was going in just a few minutes. She grabbed a fresh set of clothes and a small bag and passed Eric sitting on the couch without looking at him or even saying a word then walked out the front door.

Eric knew better than to begin a conversation with her considering how their last conversation ended. He wasn't worried that she wouldn't be back because he knew she would never leave her child. Well, he didn't know, but he hoped she'd never leave her child. He just needed to find something to say that wouldn't cause her to go off on him.

As Pam stepped outside she saw the snowman Kris had made the day before and grinned, though it was a sad grin. It was a symbol of the end of her innocence. She kicked it before she flew off into the sky.

About ten minutes later she returned with a human male, who sat down on the recliner by the fire. Pam stood by the fire and ran a brush through her clean, damp hair.

"How sweet of you," Eric said. "You brought me breakfast."

"No, he's for Kris _only_," she emphasized. "Go find a bear or something."

"I might just do that. I cleaned the sofa, by the way."

"What do I care? It is your couch and your mess. Has she been up yet?"

"No," Eric answered curtly. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"I just did. Lucas, det finns lite kyckling rätt där. Hjälp dig själv."

"Tack," he replied then pulled out the food Pam had bought for Kris that was no longer needed and began to eat.

"Warlow is dead," Eric stated.

Pam remained silent as he told her what Bill had said. One question was answered, twenty more to go. She was a little disappointed that it was a final confirmation that she'd never be able to enjoy the sun again. Then she wished she had spent more time outdoors.

"The girl, who is she, Pam?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Kris is my niece."

Eric's eyebrow rose. "She was the one that fed me while I recovered?"

"Yes, she did," Pam replied, her voice still sour. "And how did you repay her?!"

Eric couldn't respond to that. His attention was drawn to the second room door that creaked and slowly slid open. Kris stepped out cautiously and looked around the room. Everything was so new to her, bright, crystal clear, and every detail of every item in the room was so well-defined. She couldn't comprehend what she was looking at.

Then she noticed Pam walking toward her and the boy sitting behind her, who she knew was human from the smell that met her nostrils. Then she noticed the vampire sitting stiffly on the couch. She'd only seen Eric from the chest up, his scorched neck and chest, his swollen, red face and lips - those lips she knew well. But as she checked him out then, he wasn't as hideous. He was incredible, as a matter of fact. His dark blonde hair lay loosely on his forehead, his beautiful blue-green eyes, and those muscles protruding from his shirt brought something in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't expecting. And she sure didn't like it.

"You're … Eric?" Kris asked hesitantly. Eric nodded.

Then the memory of fear and terror came to her as she remembered him attacking her violently. Her eyes flew open, and she hid behind Pam, hanging onto her arm tightly. "I will not allow him to harm you," Pam said, but she was looking at Eric.

Taking Kris by her shoulders, she brought her to stand beside her. "Pam, I feel strange."

"You're vampire now."

Kris already knew she was, but she didn't want to believe it. "Why?" she asked quietly, looking at Eric. He didn't reply. "Why couldn't you have just taken what you needed?"

She stepped closer to him, but Pam kept her hold firmly. "KrisLyn, come eat. You'll feel better," Pam offered.

She jerked her arm from Pam and ignored Lucas, who had stopped eating, feeling the tension in the room from the vampires. "I helped you! I didn't ask for _this_! You took my life from me!" she yelled, standing at Eric's feet with her hands on her hips.

"Kris, that's enough," Pam warned.

Kris leaned over and slapped Eric's cheek hard, but to him it was nothing. A split second later, Eric had Kris by her neck against the wall by the fireplace, her feet dangling off the floor. "I will advise you _never _to provoke me again, baby vamp," he growled, his teeth inches from her neck. "I did it once. I can do it again and make sure to finish the job." Her eyes were wide in terror as she clawed at his arms and kicked her feet.

"Eric! Put her down!"

He slowly turned and glared at Pam as he loosened his hold on Kris, who landed on her feet, his hand still on her neck. "You would do well to take control of your child."

Pam defiantly approached them, forced his hand away and put her arm over Kris's shoulders. "And you would do well, Mr. Northman, to stay the _hell_ away from my niece. I should have let you burn on that mountain." She wasn't sure if she meant it, but it felt good to say just the same.

Eric quickly vacated the cabin. He knew he'd gone too far, but there was not a thing he could say to remedy the situation.

"Kris," Pam said as she led her to the couch. "This is Lucas. I will teach you how to feed."

"Wha'? Oh. Um, hi."

"Hello," he replied. "Hon är mycket vacker."

Pam smiled. "Yes, she is beautiful. She gets her look from me."

Kris suddenly grew tense. "Pam, will … Will I have control?"

Pam looked over her face. "You already have quite a bit, although I wouldn't have slapped him if I were you." She grinned. "But if you hadn't I would have. "Lucas, kommer sitta bredvid Kris." He stood and sat beside Kris then took off his jacket and pulled off his t-shirt.

"No, no, I'm not—" Kris started to protest.

"Kris, it's just so his clothes won't get dirty."

She relaxed. "Well, he is gorgeous," she said flirtatiously. Unexpectedly, her upper gums stung sharply as her fangs emerged. She quickly covered her mouth then slowly ran her fingers over her new appendages. "Cool."

Pam grinned. "First lesson is to know the difference between feeding and those urges you are feeling." Kris knew what she was talking about, considering her crotch tingled painfully. She would have blushed if she could have. Pam brought her forefinger to Lucas's neck and traced it over the carotid artery. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly. "Try here."

Kris waited for further instruction but there was none "Pam, what do I do then?"

"Just feel it. Let your new-found instincts lead you."

Kris looked over his face then his neck before she leaned in. "I'm sorry."

Pam snickered. "The second lesson is not to apologize. Some humans enjoy giving us their blood. It's erotic to them. The human experience is more intense and powerful than even sex to them."

Kris never felt that way when she fed Eric. It was a job, a duty, a favor to Pam. Then her anger over Eric attacking her, twice, overcame her, and she latched onto Lucas's neck, sinking her fangs in deep and lapping at the blood that escaped. When she put her hand on the back of his head he moaned softly. She was beginning to understand the truth behind what Pam told her about sexual intensity in humans. She growled in return, her body then on fire as she took more in. Pushing him aggressively against the couch, she wanted more, _needed_ more, craved for more. She was so, so hungry. Her mind went blank as her body took over, craving not just his blood but his body against hers, to feel him inside her.

Pam screamed, "KrisLyn, as your Maker I command you to BACK OFF!"

Kris didn't know what she was taking about, but she did soon enough when Pam took her head roughly and pulled it back hard. Blood dripped from her mouth onto her chin, splashing off of his chest. "Wha'?"

"Go sit in the chair," Pam huffed.

She did and was horrified when she saw Lucas lying helpless, his blood smeared on his neck, a little pooling at his collarbone. Pam bit into her wrist and placed it over Lucas's mouth. Immediately he took in her blood, but that time it wasn't erotic for him based on his reaction. It was giving life back to him.

"Lucas, you're fine." She pulled her arm away. "Thank you. Sleep now."

Lucas closed his eyes and seemed to rest peacefully. As Pam cleaned him, Kris tried to understand what had just happened. It was her first feeding so she didn't know what to expect. Yes, she was full but something changed inside of her. She had come to accept what she was, and she also understood what was going on in Eric's head when he was draining her - nothing. It was such a carnal act, the feeding, but it was also a necessity. But to her it was still no excuse why Eric had to do it to _her_.

Handing Kris a wet washcloth, she said, grinning amused. "You purred."

Kris looked at her confused. "Purred? I've never purred in my life."

"Yes, it was a purr. You did well. Tara wouldn't feed from a human when she awoke. I had to command her."

"Who's Tara?"

"Your sister, my first child." She knelt in front of her niece. "KrisLyn, I command you _not _to tell Eric Northman what I am about to say to you now …"


	7. Chapter 7

_Aug. 20__th__, 12:30 a.m._

Eric sat on a tree branch in the middle of a tree looking down on his cabin, smoke from the fire billowing out, blanketing the area with a dense fog. He had gone into the village to a bar, picked up a human, fed from her, used her then had come back. Music blared from inside, and it being windowless he didn't know what was happening inside. He'd been sitting up there for hours trying to judge the right moment to go inside, but something held him back, though he didn't know what it was, and he wasn't sure if he even cared.

A few minutes later a snow flake landed on his nose, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. More and more flakes fell. That was good enough a conversation starter for him to go inside. Yes, he cared.

He was about to jump off when the front door opened, music echoed through the woods and Kris ran outside with Pam in tow. Sitting back down, his mouth dropped when he saw Kris was naked, her light, brown hair pinned up to the back of her head. She was beautiful and so … perfect. Her breasts were fairly small, the cold making her nipples large and erect. He didn't mind small breasts, though, as long as they were big enough to grasp onto. Her arms and thighs were muscled yet feminine, her stomach taut, her ass full and curved exquisitely in an upside down heart. Pam was dressed, of course, since it wasn't her style to romp around snow naked. He couldn't ignore the similarities between the two females, though Kris was a younger version of Pam. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He knew he was in deep shit being around her.

* * *

_Minutes earlier in the cabin_

"Pam! I can't believe how fast I am! This is …" Kris stopped zooming around the small room. "I'm tired of running in circles. Can I go outside? I can make a humungous snowman now!"

"Oh, hell," Pam muttered. "You're worse than a two-year old. Ah, why not. You did much better feeding from Lucas just now." Kris ran to the door and grabbed the coat. "Dear, you won't need that."

Kris looked at her confused. "Why not?"

"Haven't you noticed the bitter cold here in the cabin, the heat from the fire? Temperature doesn't affect us."

"Oh. Oh … OH! So, I can like, go outside naked?!"

"Yes, but I wouldn't—"

Kris stripped off her clothes and ran outside before Pam could even finish her sentence. Shaking her head, Pam made sure Lucas was still asleep and followed her outside. Immediately she smelled the air for any sign of danger, from lynx, bears, or Eric Northman. She did catch his scent and knew he was near. "Il est à portée auditive. Regardez ce que vous dites." Pam warned her Eric was within hearing range and to be careful what she says. French was the only way they could communicate and Eric wouldn't be able to understand them.

"I don't care! It's snowing!" Kris danced all over, anywhere and everywhere her feet landed. The snow began to fall heavier down on her. "I … I can see the flakes! They _are_ different, every single one of them!" She squealed and clapped her hands at the onslaught of snowflakes.

Pam leaned against the cabin and watched Kris. As a human, she wished she could have been as carefree as her niece. Pam's upbringing was much different than Kris's, and a tiny bit of her was jealous. In a way, Pam's future had been stripped as Kris's had before she met Eric. She was forced into prostitution at a young age to bring in food for her family of eight, and by the time Eric changed her she was already a madam of a brothel, two, actually. She never regretted being changed. She only regretted the relationship she currently had with Eric. Tonight she would get the answers, and the following night they would be gone.

Pam's thoughts were derailed when something round and solid smacked her on the neck. Wiping it away, it was the remnants of a snowball. "Kris, behave yourself," she said as she looked around but couldn't find her. Another snowball hit her on her stomach. "I'm not playing games with you, girl!" she warned, though her tone was light.

"Oh, auntie!" Kris fussed as she came out from behind a tree and approached the cabin. Her hair was then down and flowing gracefully around her from the blizzard's wind. "I can't have a snowball fight by myself. Wait, can I? I'm faster now, so maybe I can throw it and then catch it!"

Pam laughed then said, "Vous ne se rend-il compte qu'il est encore ici et vous regardent nue?"

"I don't care if he sees me naked!" she screamed. "Now I won't have to worry about my boobies sagging, and my periods and menopause! Thank you, Eric!" She cackled then walked away and started making three huge snow balls, big enough for a ten foot snowman that she made within minutes. It had only branches for arms and rocks for fangs. "Agh, it's pretty pathetic, isn't it?" Kris asked Pam.

"No. Il est assez bon, si vous me demandez," Eric replied as he landed at the far side of the cabin, safely away from an attack by Pam or Kris.

Kris knelt down on a knee, both hands in the snow and ready to attack, her fangs were exposed, and she hissed. What was more startling was the fact that the iris of her eyes appeared to have changed to a solid black.

"Shit," Pam muttered, not realizing the difference in her eyes. "You speak French, too?"

"Ja, und ich spreche deutsch, Şi eu vorbesc limba romana, ve türk, among a few dozen others."

"Well, shit," Pam muttered again. "What do you want?"

"I want to go inside."

"You will not," Pam replied firmly.

"It is _my_ cabin," he said as he walked to the door, keeping eye contact with Pam. "I will go in if I wish."

Pam sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Leave the boy for Kris." Eric snickered and closed the door behind him.

When Pam looked at Kris then she noticed her eyes. She was far from being shocked at what she saw. Kris still squatted, as if she were a cat about to pounce on prey. What popped into Pam's head was impossible. There was no way … or was there? Running over to her, she picked her up with ease and shook her. "Kris! What _are_ you?!"

Pam's verbal assault frightened Kris. "I … I'm vampire."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Pam grabbed her gruffly by her shoulders and dragged her inside. "Dress then come sit with us," Pam ordered then sat across from Eric on the couch, though she spoke not a word to Eric.

Kris didn't know what the hell was going on, but she did as she was told, though she put a blanket down in front of the fire and sat on that. "What's going on, Pam? What did I do?" she asked, looking at her.

She was silent for a moment. "You did nothing, Kris." She turned to Eric and asked, "When you fed from her and drained her, did you taste anything … off about her blood?"

Eric frowned. "No, not while I was mending, but I don't remember much."

"Obviously," Kris retorted. She was met with the glare of two very pissed off vampires. She crossed her hands over her bent knees and kept quiet.

"And when you drained her?"

He thought a moment. "It was different, yes, but my hunger for blood at that moment was—"

"Out of control?" Kris snapped sarcastically.

"KrisLyn! I command you to shut the hell up!" Pam barked.

She tried to speak but she couldn't. It was as if her vocal chords were gone. She put her chin in the palm of her hand and waved her other, as if to say, 'Please, continue.' Then she saw her forearm glistening wet so she began to lick it clean, almost obsessively.

"Oh, shit," Pam gasped as she watched.

"Pam, what the hell is going on?" Eric demanded.

"I think she's half Shape Shifter." Kris's head shot up, and she looked at Pam confused. "Do you have the number of that Shifter in Bon Temps, at the bar and grille?"

A moment later, Pam was on the phone with Sam Merlotte. "Tell me all you know about you Shifters but keep it the short version." She listened for quite a while. "And you know of no Shifter vampires?" She hesitated. "Because there is one now." She hung up the phone without even a thank you.

"Well, damn. I don't believe this. Kris, do you know anything about Shifters on your mother's side?" Kris opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. "You may answer the question."

"No." She tried to speak more but couldn't.

Eric had scooted on the edge of the couch cushion. "Are you saying she's a Shifter _and _a vampire?" he asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I'll be damned," Eric chortled then sat back. "Who would have thought?"

Pam glanced at Kris who looked worse than confused, she looked petrified. Sitting beside her on the blanket, she gently pushed Kris's head on her thigh, lovingly brushing her hair aside. She paid Eric no mind, though she knew he would be listening. "Sweetheart, I had no idea about Shifters on your maternal side. I'm not really sure what we're dealing with now that you're also vampire."

Kris stared straight ahead at nothing in particular before she tilted her head up and pointed to her throat. "Oh, sorry. You may speak now."

She rested her head and closed her eyes, calming down from Pam's light strokes. "What all did that guy say?"

"Males first change in their early teens, but some, especially females, can change after adolescence, around 21, which you're one year shy of. He wasn't told of his Shifter heritage either, so his change was traumatic for him. With you also being vampire I have no idea what'll happen when you do change for the first time."

"So, I'm a Shifire?" she chuckled. "Vampter?"

Although Pam didn't find her situation humorous, she couldn't help but smile. "It seems so. Since you haven't changed into your feline form yet we won't know if you will at all."

"Pam, how did you figure out I was … different?"

"When you fed from Lucas you purred, and your posture and your eyes outside with Eric, not to mention you preening just now."

"Hmm, yeah. Sounds about right."

"And you're purring right now, Kris," Eric pointed out.

She briefly looked up at him before she realized she really was purring. Her chest vibrated and her throat was constantly rumbling. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So, the guy said he doesn't know of any of us half-breeds?"

"No. We might have to pay Sam a visit to find out—"

"That wouldn't be wise," Eric stated, his voice apprehensive.

"_Mr._ Northman, may I remind you she is my child, not yours. You have no choice in the matter."

"No, no, Pam. You don't understand." He got up and sat down at Pam's feet, keeping some distance from Kris. "Just follow me for a second. Sam knows of no Shifter vampires, but we know she's feline. What if, and I'm pulling this out of my ass here, but what if she's saber-tooth? We have to know more about that side of her before she can be on her own."

Kris sat up and burst out laughing. "You're kidding me, right?!"

"Kris, hear him out."

"In that case, please proceed, oh, mighty one," Kris spat. With Pam's snicker, he gave both females a nasty look.

"Tigers went extinct ten thousand years ago, give or take, but what was their most prominent feature?" He already knew the answer. He wanted to know if they figured it out.

"Their saber teeth, duh," Kris answered.

"And how long were their teeth?" he asked her. "Longer than a normal modern feline, weren't they, smart ass?"

"Eric," Pam warned, but he only smirked at her. "Kris, what's he's suggesting, and god help me but I'm kind of agreeing with him, is the saber-tooth tigers were in fact half vampire and half Shifter."

There was movement from the bed in the corner of the room where Lucas had been sleeping on. Apparently he was no longer asleep. "Om Kris inte längre behöver mig, kan du ta mig tillbaka hem?"

"Kris, are you still hungry? I have to take Lucas home," Pam asked her.

"After that revelation, no, I'm not hungry."

"I would have been surprised if you were," Pam replied.

Eric said, "Pam, glamour him, take everything he's heard here tonight. We can't let—"

"Eric! I'm aware of the severity of the situation." She walked toward Lucas, muttering under her breath.

"Yes, Pam, I know I fucked up," Eric huffed. "I am trying to—"

"God, you guys!" Kris said as she stood up. "Enough already! Either deal with your personal issues and talk it out or fuck each other, I don't care! Just stop the bickering!"

Pam stopped dead in her tracks and Eric looked at her amused. "I'm _so_ glad you're not my child," he spat.

"Go fuck yourself, Eric!" Kris replied and headed for the front door.

Pam rushed to her, grabbed her roughly, dragged her to the bed and threw her down. "KrisLyn Beaufort, you will stay on this bed until I return. You are not to step off of this bed, nor are you permitted to talk to Eric. Do you understand me?" She tentatively nodded.

"It's about time you got control of your child, Pam."

"As my child said, go fuck yourself," she replied then she and Lucas left.

* * *

An hour later, Pam returned to the cabin and sat on Kris's bed. "Where's Eric?" Kris simply shrugged her shoulders because she didn't know if she could speak or not. "You can talk to me, honey."

"He left right after you did. He didn't tell me anything." Her voice was like that of a disciplined child.

"Kris, I am not mad at you. You know that, right?" Again she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I wasn't. I know Eric and I aren't … the most pleasant to be around, but we will get to the bottom of it tonight. I don't blame you for calling us out. As far as your situation, we'll deal with it. We won't be able to leave here until we know what's going on."

"Oh, crap. I wanted to go to Fiji."

* * *

_2:30 a.m._

"I am _not_ going to do that dance, KrisLyn!" Pam hollered to Kris over the loud music as they danced.

"Oh, come on! Miley does it!" Kris protested, showing her aunt the moves again.

"I don't care if Mother Theresa does the twerk. I am _not_ doing it! Whatever happened to Victorian dances?"

"Get that booty going!"

Suddenly twirling snow with a burst of cold air came into the room and Eric sauntered in, taking out a manila folder from under his sweater. Simultaneously Pam turned the music off. Without a word Eric sat down on the couch, put the folder on the coffee table and opened it. "I've been doing some research. Would you two ladies like to hear what I found?"

Based on Eric's tone both Pam and Kris knew he was at least was doing something to help. Again Kris sat in front of the fire and Pam sat in the chair.

"The mythology of the saber tooth being vampire has been highly debated among paleontologists for the past two hundred years, in secret, of course. There have been cave drawings of the beast in Africa, Western Europe and elsewhere with humans at their feet either being eaten or already dead. Here." He laid some drawings on the table.

Pam looked at them because she seemed more interested than Kris. "It doesn't look like they're being eaten, more like being fed from."

"Exactly," Eric confirmed. "Archeological digs have also found bones in the digestive tracks of sabers, but they can't confirm whether they are human. But what cannot be denied is the fact that the DNA from full skeletal bones of humans has been found in the sabers' stomachs and also in their DNA, ruling out the theory of being eaten but actually fed on."

It was quiet for a moment. "But what I don't understand is how the hell do I have the saber tooth DNA if they are extinct?" Kris asked.

"That's the last question to be answered. Kris, did …" He looked at Pam first for permission to speak to her; she nodded. "… Has your mother or anyone else in your family shown any signs of changing?"

"My parents are both gone, no aunts or uncles, either. I was too young for Mom to say anything to me. But from what I remember no one really acted weird. But there have been some that were, uh, mentally unstable. That might explain something."

"Eric, has there been any recent sightings of sabers anywhere in the world?" Pam asked.

"Yes, in higher elevations like Nepal, China and Pakistan."

Kris laughed. "Al Queda is saber tooths." Neither Eric nor Pam did, though. "Sorry, I'm getting punchy. Okay, so, tell me this, if you can, and I don't mean that snotty, how do sabers change to their form if they're vampire?"

"There is one documented case." He pulled out a report and showed it to Kris. "Mt. Logan, Yukon, 1702. That drawing was apparently first-hand eyewitness."

Kris picked it up and looked it over thoroughly. It was a saber, its shoulder blades at least four feet high, but it was hard to tell; its head was huge; its legs were long and muscular; and its teeth were at least half a foot long. That was based solely on the height of the human on the ground, one tooth hooked in his neck. Another man was lying bloody and lifeless about ten feet away.

"Okay, so their teeth could have gotten smaller over time. But he's already changed," Kris pointed out.

"No, well yes. But look at this." He handed her another drawing. That one was a drawing of two men standing by fallen trees. A man was in the background crouched in the same pose Kris had done outside, and the iris of his eyes were black.

"That doesn't prove anything. And the sun is up. It can't be a vampire," Kris protested.

"Kris, honey, your eyes were the same when Eric came from the trees and startled you. That man is the saber, and when he is one he _can_ be in the sun," Pam said, pointing to the first photo of the saber attacking the human. "Look at the clothing, they're the same."

"It's before and after, but what happens during the change?"

"That's what we're going to help you determine," Eric said. Both females shot their eyes on him, and he put his hands up defensively. "Before you two throw anything at me, hear me out. I also called Sam, and basically what he told me was when he changes all he does is envision himself as whatever he wants to change into. Granted it took him months, but all he suggested was to practice. And Kris, I think your emotions help you change, but it's just a theory."

"With you around I'm sure it'll be easy," Kris said, but she made sure she gave him a hint of a grin.

"Why? What's in it for you, Eric?" Pam asked tersely.

He looked directly at Kris. "Kris, I understand you are young and had a future ahead of you which I did take from you. I do. But you have to understand and know that wasn't me that attacked you. I am truly sorry. You fed me while I mended. I have no other hidden agenda than to return the favor."

She was surprised at his admission and a little angry she could no longer us that to fight with him. But she was still guarded. "I kinda understand now, Eric, now that I have fed. But I'll need time. And I still don't like you very much."

"Time is something we have plenty of now." He turned to Pam. "Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, what I want from you is only answers."

"No apologies?"

"My apologies to you will take much longer."


	9. Chapter 9

_Still Aug 20th, 3 a.m._

"Well, guys," Kris said as she stood up. "I will leave you two to talk about stuff. I'll stay around the house. I want to build a snow castle."

"You can stay if you'd like, Kris," Pam said. Thinking about it, she decided to stay, going back to her blanket and lying down. "But no smart comments."

Kris locked her lips with her fingers and settled down.

"Eric, what I need to know is if you came here to meet the true death," Pam started.

He was shocked. "Is that what you think? No, I did not."

"What else was I supposed to think? You flew off without an explanation, not even a word."

"You understand why I released you, and I meant every word I said. Your child has stood by you and fought with us. That is what I wanted, for you to carry on my legacy. Now, with Kris, that has only been solidified."

"I have been cruel to you the past year, and I can't apologize enough. But Bill and I were deep in the Authority, and I would not allow you to get involved. Lillith was the toughest foe I have ever encountered. My reasoning behind keeping you at a distance wasn't because I didn't want you in my life any longer. The less you knew, the less danger you would be in. I had to protect you, regardless of how many times you've insisted you can take care of yourself. I wanted you to live, and you survived, your child Tara survived. My Maker, Godric, did not. My sister Nora did not. I can count on one hand the number of beings I have loved, and you are one of them. But I was not going to lose you, too."

Kris was so enthralled in the story she only broke away from looking at Eric when she heard Pam sniffle. A tear had fallen down her cheek. Pam went to the couch and sat beside him.

"But why keep me away now, after all that shit was over? Yes, I made it out of that hell plant but I lost something that day. I lost you."

He smiled. "You never lost me. I had every intention of coming back, but I needed time alone to get my thoughts together. It was just a fluke I was where I was when Warlow was killed. Speaking of, how did you know where to find me?"

"You spoke of this place often, Eric, even after you brought me here in the 70s. I searched for you for hours before I had to hire the helicopter."

"How did you come about the money?"

"I sold Fangtasia."

Eric's eyebrow rose. "You did?"

"Yes. I was tired of that place, same old shit every night. Besides, there were … too many memories there."

"I see. Why is your niece here? You never once mentioned her."

"You kept secrets from me too, Eric. But it wasn't on purpose. She is my niece from my sister Lillian. I have been following her descendants ever since she died. I never made any contact with any of them until Kris was 16. Her father had just died, and since she was young when her mother died and vampires were out, I went to visit her."

"Yeah, I remember that," Kris joined in. "I thought you were a nut job dressed the way you were."

"Why, thank you," she teased playfully.

"You can't blame me." Looking at Eric, she said, "We get together once a year on our birthdays ever since, which are only eleven days apart. She's kinda grown on me."

"Again, thank you. Eric, I brought her here in case ... I didn't know if I'd have time to find a human in case you were …"

He put his hand on her knee and kissed her forehead. "I understand. Thank you."

Pam broke into tears. "The … the last time you kissed me was …"

"When I released you." Brushing her hair aside, he said, "As cruel as I had been to you, everything that I have done and said to you is because I love you, Pamela. We are a family now. I will do whatever I can to make it right."

She threw her arms around his neck and they hugged. Kris felt something thick run out from the corner of her eye and she wiped it away. "Oh, god. I cry blood, too." She looked up to see Eric looking at her, so she stood up and sat down on the other side of him. "Um, can we make this a group hug?"

"No!" both Eric and Pam replied.

"Tough!" she squealed and hugged them both, breaking the emotional seriousness of the moment.

A minute later Pam and Kris pulled back. "Eric, you're growing on me, too," Kris said and kissed his cheek.

"Alright! That's enough," Eric exclaimed. "I will help you but you will _never _do that again." There was the slightest tilt of a grin on his lips. Of course Kris took the challenge, kissed his cheek and ran to the front door, taunting him.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Why don't you go ahead and get into bed," Pam suggested. "Read a book or something."

"Can't I go outside while you guys make up? I don't wanna hear you moaning and your heavy panting from the couch."

"KrisLyn!" Pam shouted.

"What? Now that you guys have kissed you need to make up. I don't want to hear that crap!"

Eric grinned. "She is just as stubborn as you are, Pam, but not as smart."

"Go to bed, Kris. Now."

"Okay, okay. Oh!" she said as she walked by the couch. "Can we have a snowball fight tomorrow?"

"No!" both Pam and Eric answered, though they did chuckle.

"You two are no fun! I am going to bring some life into you two if it kills me," Kris said as she changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and got on the bed, hugging a pillow.

"Right, good luck with that, baby vamp. You're already dead," Eric retorted sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Pam, can we go clothes shopping tomorrow night? Wait, are stores even open at night for us? I don't want anything fancy, it's not like I'm going to the Oscars or anything. Just jeans and shirts, maybe something a little sexier for bed." She was rambling, and she knew it, not that she cared.

Eric shot her an interested glare while Pam scoffed. "You won't need anything sexy for bed."

"Why not? I haven't had sex in … almost eight months. I'm dying to know what sex is like now that I'm a Sabertire … Vampbertig."

"I can take care of that," Eric said matter of factly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Eric, you most certainly will not!" Pam objected. "You touch her and I promise you I will rip it off so you'll never have sex again."

"It grows back."

Kris raised her head. "Does it really?!"

Both Pam and Eric chuckled. "Certainly not." He turned to Pam. "I love messing with newbies."

"Like I said, Eric you will not."

"Lighten up, Pam," he smirked.

"Do you think it'll be safe for her so soon?" Pam asked Eric.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure she's fed."

Pam whispered, "I didn't say this earlier, but Kris and I will have to leave eventually. We can't nest."

"I've been thinking about that. You and I are both strong, as is Tara. Willa and Kris have a way to go, but—"

"It'd be nice to have a family again," Kris muttered sadly.

"So much for a private conversation," Eric huffed.

"It's not like you tried to keep quiet," Kris said. "It's just … It'd be nice, is all."

"No, honey. What he means is when vampires nest, they tend to become … savage, territorial. That is one thing Eric always insisted against, and the reason he has few children." She looked at him and winked.

"It was because I do not have the patience for baby vamps. Pam was an exception."

"Aw, that is so sweet of you to say," Pam told him playfully flirtatious. "Kris, when you wake up I'll have a human you can feed before you face other humans. I'm curious what your control is."

"Can I buy you a whole new outfit?"

"Hell, no," Pam replied.

"Can we put makeup on Eric?"

"Hell, no!" he bellowed.

"God! I'm so wired!" she cried out. "It feels like I stuck my finger in an electrical socket."

Pam and Eric rushed to her side, apprehension etched on their faces. Pam noticed the hairs on Kris's arms were sticking up. "What else do you feel, honey?"

"Like my heart is racing," she said as she sat up. "It's not supposed to, is it?"

Eric flung his hand to her neck so quickly she jumped back. "I'm just checking … holy fuck."

"What, Eric?" Pam asked.

"She's got a heartbeat. It's faint and very shallow, but it's there." He looked at Pam, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. "I think she's changing."

"Shit. The sun's coming up. Shit," Pam huffed.

Suddenly Kris calmed down and put her hand on her chest. "I … It's stopped."

"Yes," Eric agreed and stood back up. "It has."

Kris curled up in a ball. "I'm scared," she whined. "Help me." She then crumbled on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"What are we going to do, Eric?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

_She jumped off the bed and looked around the room inspecting everything, trying to figure out where she was. The smell was unbearable, her sensitive nose sniffing the ripe air. It was familiar yet strange; comforting yet unnerving. Hungry. She was starving. The only escape was a door, so she walked to it. She put her paw on the doorknob and tried to turn it, but a click was the only sound. Clawing at the door several times, her claws scratched into the wood. But again it didn't open. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't open the door, not in her condition._

_ Turning around, contemplating her next move, she saw a shadow on the couch and went to investigate. It was a female lying asleep, her head on a pillow. She pressed her nose against her neck, smelling her scent. The danger was non-existent. Licking her neck and collarbone, from the corner of her eye she saw someone else lying on the other bed. _

_ Cautiously she crept up to it, warning bells ringing loudly in her head at first. Resting on her hind legs she looked over the creature, trying to get a sense of what it was. It was the same as the woman but something about it was different. It was alluring, sensual, oddly reassuring._

_ But she was unsettled. She had so much energy with no means of releasing it. Suddenly a different smell filled her nostrils. Food. It was food. Sniffing the floor, her nose led her to the fireplace, where something was in a bag. And it smelled so good. Attacking it, she soon downed the remaining chicken, bones and all. It wasn't enough to fill her stomach, but it was enough for the moment. She sat in front of the cold fireplace and wiped her chin and mouth, licking and cleaning herself._

_ Remembering the thing on the bed, she walked over to it, hesitated before she jumped on the end at the stranger's feet, circled a few times pawing at the mattress before curling into a ball, licking her leg a few times. Laying her head down and eyeing the creature, her eyes slowly closed while still listening for any threatening noise. The quietness of the room lulled her into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

_Same day, 6:30 p.m._

"Kris?" the bed shook as Eric sat up in his bed. "Wake up, woman!"

Kris bolted awake and looked up at him. "What?!"

"Would you mind explaining why you are naked and sleeping on my bed?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I stated earlier Pam and Kris had known each other for 8 years. Since I've made Kris almost 21 she would have been too young for Pam to just show up, as I stated. So I had to come up with a good explanation. This chapter indicated Kris was 16 when Pam introduced herself to her five years earlier. Oooops.

Also, in case you are wondering, Shifter doesn't quite fit specifically a saber tooth. There's a reason which will be explained in next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm not …" She looked down on herself and sure enough, she was stark naked. She rolled over, not realizing she was so close to the edge and ended up bouncing onto the floor. Pam rushed over and covered her with a blanket, kneeling beside her.

"Kris, when I told Eric he couldn't have sex with you, I also meant you couldn't have sex with him."

Shaking her head, Kris said, "No, no. Pam. I didn't! I mean, well, I'm on his bed, yes, but … Oh, god."

"What?" Pam asked alarmed.

"I … I had a dream I was a … tiger and walking around … but I don't really remember anything else."

"A dream? Vampires don't dream," Eric pointed out, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, it wasn't a dream," Pam pointed out. "The leftover chicken Lucas didn't eat, it's gone. Something ate it."

"Not some_thing_, Pam. Me. I still taste it."

Eric stood and walked to the door, bent over and ran his finger over the scratches in the wood. "You tried to get out, also."

Kris's eyes flew open. "Did I … I didn't hurt …"

"No, honey," Pam said soothingly as she brushed the fair from her face. "We're fine. But you left your slobber all over my neck."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Do you remember how you felt before you fell to sleep?" Eric asked as he stood by them.

"Yeah. It was like my body was going to explode. And … didn't I remember you saying I had a heartbeat?"

Pam nodded before she looked up at Eric. "When is the next full moon?"

He frowned before his eyes widened. "Last night. But she changed during the day."

"What does that mean?" Kris asked confused.

"You're not a Shifter. You're a Were."

"Huh? I don't feel like I'm aware of anything."

Pam chuckled. "No. There are werewolves and apparently were-felines."

"Werewolves? Oh, come on! Get serious."

"Kris, you humans had vampires as myths to scare little children into staying in at night. That's not the case now. We _are_ real. There are also werewolves, fairies, real witches, and I'm sure others we are not even aware of yet."

"Okay, okay. One fairy tale at a time, here. I'm still trying to get used to being a vampire."

"Kris, you're right. I know it's a lot to handle. Why don't I get you a human for you to feed then we can go get you some clothes. And Eric, can you take her to bathe? She's stinking like a cat."

"Hey! I'm offended … I think," Kris said then smiled.

* * *

"Damn it, Eric!" Kris gasped as her head popped out from the water of Lake Bottenhavet. "You could have at least put me down on the shore!"

He flew above her and grinned sadistically. "Then it wouldn't have been fun hearing you scream as you were falling."

"Bastard," she mumbled then dove down deep, letting the cold, refreshing water surround her in the new environment. She was amazed how much she could see underwater, as well as be able to keep under for more than five minutes.

When she came up she was struck with how beautiful the area was, and it was so serene. It was deathly quiet, and the trees were covered thickly with snow. On the shoreline she could see it was foaming, as the cold air met the warmer water and it froze the mist.

Then she realized Eric was no longer above her. "Eric?" she called out.

"Over here," he replied. She turned to the voice and saw his head bobbing on the surface about a quarter of a mile away.

She dove again and swam toward him, making it to him in seconds. She was about to surface when she saw his feet, and at first was going to grab his ankles and dunk him under the water. But then she saw his thick calves and muscled thighs, and her eyes automatically went upward to his erect penis. She would have choked and drowned if she were human. Pushing herself up from the bottom of the lake, she ran her palms through her hair and looked at Eric somewhat shyly.

"What's the matter? See an amazing snake or something?" he asked coyly.

Knowing exactly what he meant, she replied, "Nah. I think it was a sea worm." She went to the shore and grabbed her shampoo and soap.

"Good one," he said as he followed her out.

When she turned around he blocked her path. The almost full moon's rays beamed down brightly on his smooth, white skin, beads of water dripping down from every muscle and curve of his body.

"You like?" he asked seductively.

"No. I'm just wondering about that leech on your left testicle," she snickered and went back into the water.

"You _are _a brat," he said as he sat down on the pebbled beach and watched her.

Going only far enough that the water was just below her shoulder blades, she realized something she hadn't thought of. She wasn't sure how she would undress and not let go of the items. Cursing, she hollered out to Eric, "Hey! Catch these!" She threw them before he could even reply, but he caught them both.

"You don't have to yell. I can hear you just fine."

Pulling down her pants and sweater t-shirt she threw those. "Incoming!" she screamed then threw them toward the shore. "You need to work on your catching skills. Okay, throw the shampoo first."

"Yes, your highness," he smirked.

"Now that's more like it," she teased back.

She took her time washing her hair and cleaning up, not that she was putting on a show for Eric because it was probably the best bath she'd ever had. "This is just what I needed. Throw the towel, please," she asked. He only stared at her. "I said please." He still just stared at her, but then he was grinning. "Damn it!" she huffed as she walked out of the water, not bothering to cover herself. He had seen her naked before and she didn't care. That time, however, she did care. She reached for the towel, making sure her ass was facing the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her.

She had no idea why she was being so defensive, but it might have had something to do with the fact that his penis was standing at attention, and apparently needing some. But she wouldn't give in, no matter how badly her body wanted it.

"Pam happened to like my body," he retorted.

"Right, and look at her fashion sense. That doesn't say much, does it?" She narrowed his eyes down at him. "All I ask is for a _little _consideration, Eric, just a little. Now, I am going to dry off and dress behind you, and I swear, if you turn around—"

"I won't," he said.

"Yes, you will. I don't know how much nicer I can say this, but please give me some privacy so I can change without you drooling."

"Can I watch but promise not to drool?"

"God! I can't believe Pam put up with your ass for as long as she did!"

She grabbed her clothes and stepped behind him, dressing as quickly as she could. By the time she turned around he was indeed eyeing her. "Have I told you are a bastard, Eric Northman?"

"Yes, but I've been called worse. But let me ask you this: When you were in your saber form, why did you happen to curl up at _my_ feet?"

She sat down on a small patch of grass along the tree line at a safe distance. "I can't answer that. I don't remember what I did or thought."

"There must have been something there if you did."

"Please don't psycho-analyze me, Eric. I know diddly squat about my feline side, and I can't tell you what was going on in my head. I won't lie. I think you are hot and sexy. But you are Pam's Maker, and it wouldn't be right."

"I released her, remember? The same rules do not apply. Taboos are non-existent with vampires."

"I don't care. You're kinda sorta like my aunt's ex-boyfriend."

He laughed. "Stop being so human," he snickered.

"You think that's funny, that I'm no longer human? The only thing I'm glad about being a vampire is that Pam is my Maker, _not_ you. And I don't have to stay here with you," she snapped and ran off into the woods.

Kris didn't know the way back to the cabin, but she didn't care. She loved the freedom she had, and she just ran. However, she didn't get far. Eric flew down right in front of her, and she smacked right into him .The impact was so hard that he went flying back, but he was in control, and they came to rest in a soft landing. She ended up straddling him, her hands on his shoulders; he held onto her with his hands on her hips. And he was still naked.

"Eric, let me go!" she snarled, barring her fangs. They stared at the other for what felt like an hour. "I'm serious!"

"I took my hands of you five minutes ago," Eric stated. Sure enough, his hands were behind his head. "And why are you fighting it?"

"I'm fighting nothing," she spat, hitting his chest. "Damn it. You are the most—" Suddenly she cried out and grabbed her stomach, grimacing in pain. "Oh, god."

"Perfect timing," he grumbled. "Your Maker is calling you."

"How the hell … ow! … do you know?"

"That pull you feel in the pit of your stomach is Pam summoning you."

"How do I … get it … to stop?"

"You go to her."

"But I don't know where she … hmph … is."

"Follow your instincts. Let it lead you."

"But I …" she felt something drip from her nose. After wiping the blood away, she turned her head to where she thought it was coming from.

Standing up, she closed her eyes, searching blindly for which direction to go. To the right and she ran off, then straight for a few miles then to the left. She stopped because the pain vanished, and she didn't know where to go.

"Where does your body want to go?" Eric's voice echoed around her. "See her in your mind, hear her voice."

Closing her eyes, she tried to sense Pam and wanted the urgent sensation to come back because she didn't feel anything. "Eric, I don't …"

"Yes, you can. Feel her, Kris. Smell her." Butterflies erupted in her stomach, and she turned sharply to the left. "Yes, that's it."

Again she ran, dodging thick trees, her hair blowing behind her, snow kicking up in her wake as she raced north. Suddenly she recognized a valley that she'd seen from the mountain top. Smiling triumphantly, she skipped the last mile, taking her time, singing and humming.

"I did it. I did it!" she screamed then cackled as she approached the cabin. She passed the snowman and gave him a high five, but the tree branch arm flew off into the woods.

"KrisLyn!" Pam screamed at her, though her voice wasn't angry. "What the hell took you so long?"

Kris's eyes flew open in surprise. "Are you mad? I didn't know—"

"Pam," Eric interrupted as he landed, fully clothed, beside Kris. "She did well. She came as soon as you summoned her … well, except for the last mile."

Kris was about to thank him for defending her when he blew it. "Tattle tale," she huffed, giving him a dirty look.

"Brat," he glared down at her.

"You big fat butt!" she retorted then burst out laughing because it was becoming silly to her.

Eric grinned then said, "I disagree. It's nice and tight." He turned around and put his hand on a cheek, looking down over his shoulder. "Don't you think?"

"Douche bag," Kris replied.

"Stop!" Pam fussed, looking between the both of them trying to decipher the tension she then felt. "I only called you, Kris, because Eddie is here."

"Oh, okay, cool. I'm hungry." Opening the door she looked back at Eric. "Thanks for … helping me back."

"You're welcome, vortskämda lilla fan i det mesta."

"Hey! Are you going to let him call me that!" she asked Pam, though she tried to hide a smile.

"Well, you are acting like a little spoiled shit," Pam replied as they entered the cabin. Kris went straight to the fire. "Why are you doing that? He's ready."


	11. Chapter 11

"Because I'm warming up my dinner," Kris snickered as she stoked the fire. "Just habit, I guess. I've always loved sitting by the fire and watching the flames. It is so … comforting."

When she was done she turned and looked at the boy on the couch again, but he wasn't a boy. He was probably in his late 20s from her estimation, and he was gorgeous. He had thick black hair, a bright smile and the eyes the color of sea foam. "Damn, why are all Swedish guys so _hot_?"

"Why, thank you," Eric slurred.

"I wasn't referring to you," she retorted. "He's kinda old, Pam. Is he for me or you?"

"You will like this one," she said as she sat on the arm rest of the chair by Eric. "His blood is delectable."

"Can I have this one?"

"Yes. I just said—"

"No. I meant can I _have_ him?" When she didn't answer she looked at Pam, who was staring at her in disbelief. "What? I told you I'm not a virgin. It's just I'm so …"

"I thought you'd want to be with … someone your own age. You need to gain control of your feeding before you do."

Kris grumbled. "Alright. I get it." She kneeled on the couch, one foot on the floor beside the man.

"I'm Malte," he said, his accent was incredibly thick, and she wasn't sure if she caught his name right.

"Shit. You know English, too," she said disappointed.

"No. That's all he knows," Pam answered. "After last night with Lucas I didn't think it wise to have someone know what's going on, until we know, at least."

"You could have just glamoured him," Kris pointed out.

"We keep that as a last resort," Eric replied.

Kris turned back to the boy and looked at his neck. She was famished, even hungrier than she was when she woke up the night before. Her fangs descended and she said, "Pam, remember, I think I get when to stop like last night. But just keep talking to me like you did."

"I will."

Kris buried her lips against Malte's neck and smelled his scent. It was clean and fresh, like a comforting, warm towel just out of the dryer. She heard his blood coursing through his veins, the whooshing beat drowning out every noise in the room. Putting her left hand on his shoulder, she sank her fangs into his neck. He tilted his head to the right to allow her more access. Malte moaned softly as his blood flowed and Kris gulped his blood, her lips adding pressure to keep the flow going. For the first time she noticed her chest and throat humming, her chest vibrating along with it.

He groaned again, but that time there was pleading in that one sound that compelled her to stop and lean back. His eyes were still open but they appeared a little glazed over; his arms hung loosely at his side.

"Jag är okej. Du fick inte ta för mycket," he whispered, a small yet weak smile spread over his lips.

"What did he say?" she asked Pam as she sat back.

"He said he's alright. You didn't take too much," Eric answered.

"I asked Pam, Eric," she told him sarcastically then used her own blood to heal his puncture wounds.

Pam said to Malte, "Koppla av. Malte. Försök att sova om du kan." He closed his eyes and melted into the couch. Turning to Kris, she said, "Kris, Eric is … _was_ my Maker. You will no longer disrespect him, nor will you talk back to him. Do you understand me?" She nodded.

"She might understand, but she won't listen," Eric retorted.

"And you, Mr. Northman, will no longer sass my niece." She wasn't sure how far she could push Eric, but she had to at least try. "Kris, didn't you hear me?"

Wiping the blood from her mouth and chin onto her sweater, she said, "No." She licked the back of her hand and her wrist clean of the human's blood. "Pam, I was purring again, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. You were also kneading his thigh like a kitten nursing."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why can't I be one or the other? Let me be a vampire separate from the damned saber."

"Kris," Eric said; his voice was soft. "I was born a Viking, and I remain a Viking. It is who I am, just as your saber is who you are."

That made sense to her, even though it came from Eric. "Can I … go lay down for a bit? I'm a little … sleepy."

Pam appeared alarmed, and Eric sat at her feet. "Give me your wrist," he said. She didn't. "Pam, I need to find out something."

"Go ahead."

He grabbed her wrist, twisted it a little roughly, though not intentionally, only to get the pad of his thumb on the vein. Looking up at her, he asked, "When you were feeding, did you notice your heart beating as well as your purring?"

She thought it over. "Maybe, once or twice, more than once or twice," she said more resolutely.

"What does that mean, Eric?" Pam asked.

He stood and stoked the fire, though it didn't need to be done. "One: She changes the morning of the full moon, during the day and needs human food. Two: She has a heartbeat, but we need to determine if it's constant or only when she feeds, even if it's a beat or two a minute, and during sleep. Three: She needs a day of rest after the change."

"I need a cat nap," Kris snickered then curled up into a ball, threw the blanket over her and closed her eyes. "At least it's a start."

"Indeed it is," Pam agreed as she went to Kris and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hmm," Kris mumbled. "I remember Mom doing that to me when I was a child. God, I can't believe I forgot that." She immediately began to purr.

"Go on to sleep, honey. We still have shopping to do."

Kris smiled and fell to sleep.

Softly from the couch, Malte said, "Jag vet vad hon ar." Both Pam and Eric's eyes lit up and glared at him in astonishment. "Jag kan hjälpa henne. Min far far är sabel."

"Berätta allt du vet om sablar," Eric demanded.

* * *

Eric stood outside his cabin waiting for Pam to return from taking Malte back home. He couldn't risk Kris overhearing them talking about what Malte had said about the saber side of his family. Before he left, he promised to speak with his grandfather to see if he'd agree to meet with them to get some more answers.

Pam appeared in the snow beside Eric carrying several large paper bags in one hand, in the other were two blood bags. She handed him one. "Malte's sister works at Sahlgrenska University Hospital. Malte gave these to us. He felt bad he couldn't feed us, too." Both vampires emptied the bags quickly. "So, what do you think?" she asked, half-emptying the blood bag.

"I'm not sure yet. But you are right. She should not be out in the public."

"The more we know the less I _want_ to know."

"Do you think she'll go?" he asked hesitantly.

"I haven't gotten that far in my head yet, Eric. Boarding school would be good for her, to be around other vampire-sabers. But I'm not ready—"

Eric silenced her by putting his hand on her forearm. "It's never easy to let go of someone you love, Pamela. But she'll still be your child."

The look in his eyes killed Pam. "Am I still your child, Eric?"

He smiled warmly, pulled her gently to him and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my child."

The front door creaked open and Kris stuck her head out. "Oh, god. Well, at least you two aren't doing it in front of me. Hurry it up. I need to get out of here." The door closed again.

"She's a funny child. You should keep her."

"For as long as I can, Eric. For as long as I can."


	12. Chapter 12

_11:00 p.m._

"Are you joking?" Kris muttered when she saw the outfit Pam had pulled out of the bag she'd brought back with her. "I am _not_ wearing that!"

"Relax. There not yours," Pam huffed as she grabbed the black leather pants and black leather lace corset from her.

"Thank god," she retorted.

"Give me some credit, will ya, KrisLyn? I did pretty good with what I got you, didn't I?"

Kris smiled. "Yes, you did. Thank you so much. But why couldn't you wait for me?"

"When Eric returns we will have something to discuss. We decided to make a change of plans."

Kris frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all." She wanted to speak with Kris alone, but sometimes, in matters of certain topics, Eric was better at explaining things.

"I don't know why you bought the makeup, though. It's not like we ever go anywhere."

"Oh, stop pouting. There's nothing that makes a girl feel better than some makeup. Maybe we'll braid your hair. But truthfully, you don't need all of this. You have a natural beauty that I never had."

"Wha'? Pam, you _are_ beautiful," she said as she sat down on the bed.

She tried to smile but failed. Sitting down beside her on the bed, she said, "I never, _ever_ had a sense I was beautiful, just pretty. Oh, I lived the life, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I looked at my girls and thought, 'I wish I had their nose,' or 'I'd kill for those breasts.' I hid behind my clothes, my hat, and the jewelry."

"When I was your age I did want to marry, wanted someone to come rescue me and take me away from that life. But I found strength in what I did, empowerment. Never mind the profession. I had my own business, a rarity in the early 1900s." She smiled warmly. "It wasn't until I met Eric that I felt a way out, but also felt I was wanted, special, worthy of being loved. He made me feel beautiful."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I loved his warmth, kindness and encouragement. I was drawn to him, and I won't lie, he was one of the best I'd ever had sexually, males anyway. Yes, I love him and always will."

Kris's heart ached for her aunt. Carefully, she asked, "But are you _in_ love with him?"

Pam looked at her curiously. "Where are you going with this?"

Kris looked away briefly. "Back at the lake with Eric, there was a moment when I almost …"

Pam laughed. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't understand what I'm feeling about him, Pam. One minute he infuriates me and the next I want to dig my tongue down his throat."

"Ah. I've heard the playful bickering between you two. Do you not think I don't know what's going on?"

"I don't know! I mean, my body is reacting to something about him, and I _am _curious. But it would be the worst mistake of my life, I _know _that."

Pam brushed the hair back from Kris's shoulder. "Those urges you're feeling are natural for us vampires. Remember I told you the difference between feeding and sexual urges? They go hand in hand. It makes the experience of feeding more … intimate."

"Okay, so it's not just me?"

Pam shook her head. "No, darlin.' I won't forbid you to be with him, but think twice before you do."

She nodded. "Please, please don't tell him we've talked about this! It's not like it's a done deal or anything."

"I won't. It's our own girl's secret. Now let me fancy you up."

An hour later, Kris nervously held the mirror in her hand but was afraid to look at herself. "I thought vampires couldn't see their reflection."

"Stop procrastinating. You look great," Pam fussed back.

"But I don't want him to think I'm dressing up for him."

"Trust me. He won't think that at all."

Sighing, she put on her brave face and slowly brought the mirror up. First she saw her hair, which Pam had braided, but it wasn't a normal braid. The way it was done it was like there were braids within braids. "Pam, this is awesome! How did you learn to do this?"

"On slow night us girls would sit around and do the others' hair."

Kris whispered when she noticed the makeup, "This is perfect. I'm so relieved."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

"Thank you, Pam," Kris said. "Can I get a hug?"

"No!"

Regardless, Kris turned and gave her aunt a hug, but it wasn't reciprocated. "I'm not going to let go until you hug me back."

"I can play this game all night."

Kris leaned her head back. "I know I've never really told you, but I do love you, and I'm glad you came to see me when you did. And thanks for not wiggin' out when I changed my name to Beaufort."

"Little girl, I am proud you did. I may not be all lovey dovey and affectionate like you are, but know that I love you as well."

"Shit," Eric spat as he walked through the front door. "I'm gone for almost three hours and it's an estrogen party in here."

"Shut up, Eric!" both females exclaimed. "See, that's what I'm talking about, Pam," Kris said as she stepped back.

"I'm flattered. Were you girls talking—" Eric was silenced and stood eying Kris up and down. "Aw, you dressed up just for _me_?"

Kris looked up at Pam. "So much for what you were thinking he wouldn't think."

He searched her face for what felt like forever to her, just as it did when she straddled him on the shore of the lake. His eyes gazed down to her new navy blue, flowered-print sundress, the V-neck high enough so as not to show any cleavage, the tight waist showing off her delicate curves. She rocked her foot nervously back and forth, the silence killing her.

"Just say it and get it over with, Eric," Pam said as she grabbed her clothes and folding them neatly.

"Kris, you look … incredible." His smile was big and warm.

She finally smiled. "Thanks. But this wasn't for you, Eric. I know I can't go out now, but Pam thought it would be fun."

"And Pam, you look captivating, as usual."

"Pam, again, that's what I was talking about," Kris snickered.

"Well, let's get this over with," Pam said as she sat in the recliner.

"What? What's going on?"

"Sit, Kris," Eric said. He watched her every move as she went to the blanket by the fireplace and sat down carefully so as not to flash her crotch at him.

"So much for the fun," Kris huffed.

"Kris, right after you … took your cat nap Malte knew what you are. He said he can help."

"Cool! Wait, can we trust him?"

"Yes. After I fed tonight I checked him out. Malte Nyman's grandfather, Vilgot, is full were-saber, as they prefer to be called. Malte does not carry the gene, but he knew what you are when you kneaded his thigh while you fed, and your smell is unique to him. The mole on your left shoulder, in the shape of a claw, he saw it, as did I. It's not a mole, per se, but a mark, the mark of the saber." Kris simply stared up at him, letting the information digest.

"Honey, we'll be leaving tomorrow night," Pam said.


	13. Chapter 13

"What? No! I want … I don't want … What's wrong with the three of us …" Kris cried out, looking between Pam and Eric.

"I have a home in northern Scotland, Perthshire," Eric said.

"But the three of us will be going, right?" Pam nodded and Kris relaxed. "Where is Perthshire?"

"North of Stirling, where I used to split my months. Winters here between September and January are perfect because there are three hours of daylight, and over there I stayed from January to March."

"Where were you from March to August, the Antarctic?"

Seriously he replied, his eyes narrowed, "No, the South Pole."

"Oh."

"Eric, stop teasing her. Kris, it's in Pitlochry, a beautiful area. His manor sits on the hillside overlooking the valley with a lake. In the dead of winter it's even more remarkable."

"Why can't we just stay here?"

"For two reasons," Eric began, looking at the blazing fire. "My home has six bedrooms, plenty of space, less cramped than here. Pam and I haven't quite worked through the logistics yet, but we've discussed bringing our children from Bon Temps to the manor house."

"I thought you said … nesting wasn't good."

"True, but Eric and I have bright, caring children. It might just work out. We won't know until we try. If it doesn't work out, you and I will leave."

She didn't want to leave Eric, though she had no idea why. She didn't even want to worry about whether she'd get along with Tara and Willa. "Will I have my own bedroom?"

Eric and Pam looked at the other. "Yes and no. You will have a bedroom, but Eric has a basement. We'll have to set that up to keep you safe when you change to saber, just until we know how things will go."

"Can I pick out the wall color and curtains and furniture?"

"No," Eric replied sternly.

"Yes, Kris," Pam answered, looking at Eric. "I'll pay for it."

"What am I going to do with all of my things back home?"

"I'm working on that now," Eric said. "We'll get them to my home, minus the furniture. They will be sold—"

"No! The coffee table, that's an antique! It's been—"

"I know, honey, it's been in our family for two hundred years. I remember it fondly."

"Well." Kris stood and walked to the door. "I guess I have no choice." The door closed behind her.

"She took that well," Eric commented.

"No, she didn't," Pam said as she, too, stepped to the door. "I'll talk to her about the school."

Walking outside, she saw Kris sitting on top of a snow bank, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Getting her thoughts together, she walked over to her and sat down beside her.

It was a moment before Kris said, "It never dawned on me I'd be leaving my home, my friends." Her voice was strained.

"No, it isn't. The adjustment period sucks, knowing what you can and cannot do. But it gets easier."

"That's hard to believe."

"Well, it does."

"What else did Eric want to tell me?"

Pam was surprised. "What makes you think he did?"

"I noticed the look in his eyes. When he's avoiding something his forehead gets all creased, and he wasn't looking me, wasn't keeping eye contact."

Smiling, Pam said, "He is easy to read, isn't he? But yes, there is something else. Malte's grandfather is the Head Master at the Diomheir Beinn Sgoil in Moulin, only five miles from Eric's manor. It's a school for full-bred sabers and sabers that have been changed to vampire."

Kris shot a death glare at her aunt. "You're sending me away to a fucking boarding school?!"

"Don't use that tone with me, KrisLyn. And I never said that. We're only going to speak with Vilgot, _if_ he'll see us. Malte needs to set up a meeting first. The option is there."

Kris jumped off and put her hands on her hips defiantly. "Whose option, Pam?" she spat angrily. "Yours and Eric's or mine?! I have no fucking say in the matter?"

Pam had very little patience and enough of Kris's tone and anger, and she wasn't going to have it. She picked up Kris gruffly by the shoulders and threw her against the wall of the cabin, though she made sure it wasn't harsh. Barring her fangs, she said, "KrisLyn Beaufort! You _will_ learn to keep your anger at a minimum with me!"

Kris eyes bugged open, and she knew she had stepped out of line, and she didn't dare say a word.

"For your information it will be _your_ decision whether you go there or not. But the way you are acting right now—"

"Pamela, put her down," Eric said calmly, letting the front door close behind him. "That's not necessary."

Pam looked at Eric furiously then let go of Kris's shoulders, stepping back a few feet. Kris stayed against the wall guarded, her body beginning to shake.

Eric approached Pam and asked, "May I speak with her alone?"

"No, you may not."

Gently he put his hand on Pam's forearm, his eyes pleading softly. "It's important."

"You have half an hour," she said firmly then flew off.

Eric turned to Kris and put out his hand; she simply withdrew further against the cabin. "Kris, please. I'd like to talk with you."

"Then talk, Eric," she snapped. "I have nothing to say."

He sat on the same snow bank she had been on minutes earlier, though he didn't look at Kris. "Just over a thousand years ago I was injured in battle and knew I was going to die. Godric had watched the fight. He came to me and drained the men I fought beside for two years before he changed me against my will."

Finally he looked over at her, and the expression on her face touched him deeply; her eyes were blood red, though no tears fell.

"I was not the most obedient child, certainly not one Godric had hoped for. It was decades before I realized that everything he did for me, everything he taught me was because he saw something in me that he admired, a strength and goodness that I'd be damned if I ever saw. Change is never easy, Kris. All you can do is take one day at a time, learn from your mistakes and try not to get yourself staked."

Then the tears Kris had been holding back fell down her cheeks, mixing with the eye makeup; she didn't bother to wipe them away. "That explains it," she whispered quietly.

"What?"

"The look of pain in your eyes when you look at me sometimes. Your empathy for me and wanting to help me. It explains what I'm feeling towards you."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

Slowly she walked to him, got on one knee before him and put her hand on his knee. "You and I are similar in a lot of ways, Eric. Neither one of us wanted to be changed, but it happened. We both had our human lives planned out, sort of, but that was taken. We were both angry. Both of us have no family, we are alone now."

"You have your Maker. I don't." Eric fought to keep his own tears hidden.

She shook her head. "Yes, that's true, and I was sorry to hear you lost him. But you do have Pam, and you do have me."

He peered down on her, smiling faintly. He didn't say a word but wiped the tears on one cheek. She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward his hand.

Looking back at him, she said, "I'm scared of what's going to happen with me, and I see the same fear in your eyes with your own future. But we are family now, Eric. We understand each other. We need each other. That's why I slept at your feet last night."

"So, you want me, huh?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, my god! That's not what I'm saying!" she sputtered, hitting his shoulder as she stood up. "You are the most—"

Kris was stilled when he stood and placed his hands on her face gently, their eyes locked on the others'. Wiping away the bloody tears from both cheeks, he said softly, "You are very wise for one so young. I couldn't have put it better myself." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I don't think I'll have to worry about you."

Pulling back, she said, "No, you won't, but Pam sure will."

He laughed. "That is very true."

Suddenly a wet ball of snow smacked Eric on the side of his head. Kris jumped back and looked around for Pam, the obvious assailant.

"How dare you, Pamela!" Eric screamed.

Kris took several steps back so she wouldn't be hit by accident. She looked through the trees and treetops to see if she could find her. She didn't see her but saw the incoming ammunition and jumped back further.

His threat was met with another snowball to his upper thigh. "You were dangerously close to my manhood, vampire!" Kris burst out laughing. "You think that's funny, do you?" Eric asked angrily.

Before Kris could react her face was wet and covered with snow, as Eric had scooped an arm full of snow and chucked it at her. She threw her hands in the air then feigned crying, covering her face. "You. Ruined. My makeup," she whined.

Eric bought it. He was by her side in seconds. "Kris, I—"

"Cover me, Pam!" Kris screamed as she ran toward the ten-foot tall snowman she'd built and hid behind it.

One snowball after another came flying from the woods until Pam ran out and squatted down beside Kris. They both laughed and waited for the onslaught they were expecting from Eric. There was nothing. Kris slowly and carefully poked her head around the shelter but couldn't find him. "Pam, I don't see him," she whispered.

Without a response, the top two layers of the snowman came down on Kris and Pam, covering them almost to the tops of their heads. Screaming, they ran out and shook the snow off of them. Their new clothes were completely soaked, and Kris's hair was ruined.

"Eric Northman, that was the dirtiest … Where's your chivalry?" Pam asked.

"He has none!" Kris answered but then she laughed, which made Pam laugh, and last but not least, Eric joined them.

It was the bonding the three vampires needed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Aug 21__st__, 3:45 a.m._

Kris and Pam had changed into their night clothes, their outfits drying by the fire. Kris was curled up on the couch, her head on the arm rest, her feet on the middle cushion. Eric sat beside her while Pam was in the recliner flipping through the most recent Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Oh, please. These sex tips are a joke!" she tuffed. Kris chuckled sleepily. "Now, the wheelbarrow is hot, it hits the—"

"Pam, I do _not_ want to hear that," Eric nagged.

"I prefer the reverse cowboy myself," Kris added, taking the moment to tease him.

"No, upside down hanging from a chandelier, now that's—"

Eric promptly covered his ears and hummed, "Lalalalalala."

The girls laughed then Pam said, "You know, you might just have four females around you 24/7. Better get used to it now."

"I won't have to. You will be their nanny."

"Nanny my ass." The three laughed until Pam said, "Kris, you are hungry."

"Is that a question or a statement?" she asked.

"It is a statement. I feel your hunger."

Pam stood but Eric stopped her when he asked, "Allow me?"

"Huh? Can a vampire feed from another vampire?" Kris asked.

"Yes, though the effects are not the same as on a human," Eric replied.

"So you and I will not have the same bond as with human-vampire?" Eric shook his head.

Skeptically, Kris looked at Pam, who nodded. "Are you okay with it?"

"I'm too hungry to even care. Pam, don't let me do anything … stupid," Kris told her, knowing she would understand what she meant. Pam nodded again then sat back down. "Eric, keep your hands to yourself."

"Yes, Princess." He smirked.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she said threatening, though not much, "I can always change my mind."

"Pardon me," he snickered. "Neck or wrist?"

Both females replied, "Wrist."

"Damn," he mumbled.

Cautiously, she plucked up her nerve and scooted to the middle cushion facing him. "Give me your left arm."

Without a word he did, putting his right arm over the back cushion behind her though didn't touch her. Taking his arm, she looked at his wrist looking for the tell-tale sign of the purplish blue vein. Exposing her fangs, she pricked his flesh gingerly, barely drawing blood.

"Oh, please, woman!" Eric barked, scaring her a little. "I'm no different than a human. You won't - hmm, yes. That's it," he growled, closing his eyes, his own fangs springing free.

Kris drilled her fangs into the thin skin, being that the little blood she did get filled her nostrils like the smell of coffee in the morning to a human. Immediately she closed her eyes and groaned from the back of her throat as his mouthwatering blood filled her blood stream, beginning to fill her stomach. Taking his wrist with both hands she drank from him urgently, the feel of his fingernails tracing between her shoulder blades and the nape of her neck made her purr instantly. Eric leaned in closer to her and buried his nose in her hair, the constant humming sending vibrations to his upper body that was in contact with her.

A second later, Eric grunted, "Kris, Kris, that's enough."

The sound of his voice brought her around and she withdrew her fangs from his wrist, but her fangs did not retract. His wound closed up right away, but he kept his fingers on her neck, finding it strangely comforting.

She looked around in amazement, her eyes wide and a delirious grin plastered on her face. A second later a look of panic crossed her face. "Oh. My. God," she muttered. "I … It's like …"

Eric took away his hand surprised. "What is it?"

"I … I don't know. My body … it's on fire. It's the same as when I … oh, no, no, no," she groaned. Leaning forward she held her head in her hands. "I … I think I'm going to change."

Sailing from the couch, she landed on the floor with her legs first, then her arms, except they weren't her arms and legs. They were legs, animalistic, cat-like. She looked down at her cantaloupe-sized hands, but they were paws with long, sharp claws. Her fangs were big and thicker, so long they ran down and over her chin, and her elongated, ultra-sensitive nose smelled something in the room that was odd. She roared, her mouth wide then she shook her head, her short ears flapping against the sides of her head. Turning her head to the scent, she noticed her short, black-stripped tail behind her and wagged it a few times. Then she noticed her solid, light-brown coat of fur.

"Eric, don't," Pam whispered quietly as he had taken a step toward the saber.

It was enough for her to turn her gaze on him, tilting her head this way and that as she examined the creature staring back at her, his eyes wide and filled with trepidation, his fangs exposed and his snarled lips ready to defend himself if necessary. Then she looked at the female, who was terrified and much more guarded than the male was. She wailed again, taking slow, tentative steps towards the door, avoiding the creatures altogether.

"Kris, no," Pam warned her feline progeny.

Ignoring her, the saber stretched her seven-foot length body against the door, using all the strength she had to open it. Clawing at it, she roared again out of frustration and continued to scratch deep crevices into the wood.

"KrisLyn, as your maker I command you to sit!"

By a force beyond her control, she turned, eyed the two in the room, her black eyes narrowing at the female then sat down on her hind legs. Hissing once, she laid her chin on her front legs then began to clean her paws of the little blood that remained from the feeding.

"I'll be damned," Eric whispered. "It worked."

"Well, it's obvious I still have some influence over her."

Contemplating the situation, Pam didn't know what to do, but apparently Eric was the braver of the two. He took two steps toward the saber slowly and cautiously. "What are you doing? We don't know what she'll do."

Without looking at Pam, he replied, "She won't hurt me."

"We don't know that!"

Putting his arm out, he said, "Shh, Pam." Standing five feet from the saber, he said, "Kris, I'm going to sit down here, right here. I won't harm you."

She picked her head up, her nose twitching as if smelling for danger. Watching him sit, once she was satisfied she was somewhat safe, she went back to preening herself.

"Pam, this is incredible," he whispered as softly as he could. "She's purring so loud I can feel the vibrations through the wood floor."

"Yes, she … she's calm. I feel her, even in her saber form."

Eric nodded then laid down where he sat and put his head on his arm, his free hand in front of him. After several minutes he put his hand flat on the floor. The saber's ear twitched at the subtle sound of his hand touching the wood, but she reacted no further. Bravely he slowly scooted his hand closer to her, and when it was a foot from her head, she picked it up and looked into the creature's eyes.

"I only want to touch you. I won't harm you. You trust me, you know that."

She chuffed, air escaping from her upper lip. Keeping eye contact, he slowly slid his hand closer and closer, though her head remained still. A moment later the tips of his fingers touched her nose, causing her to sneeze. He smiled before he took control of himself and put his hand on the side of her head. She closed her eyes and tilted her head down so his hand was on the top of her head. Without a word, he scurried his body closer to her, keeping his head down so as not to seem threatening and began to run his hand back and stopping between her ears slowly over and over.

After a minute or so the saber yawned and lay on her side with a soft thump, still keeping her eyes on the man's face. Eric did the same and they watched each other for a moment before she pushed her head forward and licked his arm. He growled in pain, which caused her to sit back up on her hind legs, fright in her eyes.

"I'm alright, Kris. I'm not hurt." Looking at his arm he showed it to her. "See, you didn't hurt me. I have healed."

She smelled his arm where she licked him then pushed the top of her head into his upper chest tenderly, making sure her long, dangerous teeth didn't come close to his body.

"Kris, honey," Pam said tenderly, hiding the waning fear in her voice. "It's almost dawn. Why don't you go ahead and get into bed."

The saber looked at her, considering her advice. Getting up, she walked to the female, brushed her hip against her leg before she stood in front of the fire and looked at the female, then the fire, then back to the female. "Oh, you want to sleep by the fire?" The saber nodded. "Are you cold?" The saber nodded again. Astonished that she was communicating, she replied, "That'll be alright."

Circling the floor to find a comfortable spot, Pam grabbed a blanket and laid it out. The saber looked up, rubbed her cheek against her leg and went back to circling before she lied down, closed her eyes then yawned and was fast asleep.

"Holy shit, Pam," Eric whispered when he stepped beside her. "That was the most fascinating thing that I have ever witnessed."

"How did you know she wouldn't hurt you?"

"I didn't."


	15. Chapter 15

_Aug 21__st__, 7 p.m._

That evening, Kris woke up in her bed under the blanket, silence filling the small cabin except for the crackle of the fire. Rolling over on her back, she stretched her body out and groaned to get the kinks out.

"How are you feeling, Kris?" Eric asked from the couch, his eyes gazing over at her.

"Huh? Oh, okay," she replied as she sat up. "A little stiff, though." She looked around the room for Pam but didn't see her. "Where'd Pam go?"

"To find you a human."

"Oh, okay." She slipped out of bed, relieved to find she was clothed in lounge pants and a light sweater, but she was still cold. She went to the fire and stood in front of it, rubbing her hands together.

"I've called Malte. His grandfather has agreed to speak with us, but tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"We'll get you settled in my manor tonight."

"Okay," she repeated.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Pretty much," she replied, keeping her back to him. "Did you change my clothes?"

"No, Pam did before she left." He went to her and put his arm behind her affectionately, keeping his hand between her upper shoulder blades. She tensed for a brief second. "Do you remember what happened earlier?" he asked, his voice low.

"Yes, everything." She was quiet for a moment. "Why did you … You came to me when …"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I was … curious."

"I could have killed you, Eric," she said, looking up at him.

"But you didn't. What did you see?"

She looked back at the fire. "I'm still trying to put it all together. I saw my body and … colors and shapes, but they seemed almost three dimensional. When I looked at you and Pam I knew who you were." Suddenly remembering something she glanced at the door. "Sorry about your door."

"No worries, it can be easily fixed." His voice got even softer. "You didn't come to me, after you fell asleep here. Why is that?"

She frowned, a scene coming to her. "I watched you sleep, though, when I was still saber. I was … scared."

"Of what? Me?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. The unknown, I guess. But I don't think I should feed from you again."

He kissed the top of her head and began to gently circle his thumb at the nape of her neck. "Agreed. I can't imagine what you're going through, but you know we're here for you. You can talk to us, me."

She smiled faintly. "I know. I just hate to ramble."

"One thing I've learned about you humans is that you sure can ramble, and as you do you seem to come up with the meaning of life."

"First, I'm no longer human, and second, there is no meaning of life. I guess I have to find my _new_ meaning of life."

"I've been trying for a thousand years. If you find out, let me know."

She chuckled. "You got it." She grew serious as her body tensed. "I have to ask you a favor, though."

"I can't make any promises I'll follow through."

"When you … do what you're doing now, I … It's, umm …"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm not doing anything."

She closed her eyes and started to purr. "That."

"You're the one purring," he stated.

"But you're the one making me. Why do you?"

"I don't know. It fascinates me. But what's scaring you?" he asked seriously.

"The way it makes me feel. I don't like what I'm feeling about you."

She was about to explain further when the front door opened and Pam walked in with a boy much closer to Kris's age. "Ha en plats på sängen, Hjalmar," she said, nodding her head to Kris's bed. He walked to the bed, took off his jacket and sat down.

Looking between Eric and Kris, she asked, "Well, it's pretty intense in here." Eric backed away from Kris rigidly, avoiding Pam's eye contact. Standing beside Kris, Pam asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she replied smiling; Eric chuckled quietly.

"Well, we'll talk after you feed." Pam leaned her close to Kris's ear. "Honey, if you want to, after you feed, Eric and I can step outside."

Not understanding, she looked up at Pam then it dawned on her. "I'm not horny, just hungry." Kris smiled numbly, though she lied about being horny. "Now that's something I never thought I'd say."

"Go on and eat. We'll be right here on the couch."

Kris sat beside Hjalmar but didn't look at him at first. She was debating whether she really did want him. But it wasn't him she wanted. She wanted Eric. But if she had sex with Hjalmar, the urge she felt for Eric would stop. She hoped so, at least.

Without a word, she looked at him and tried to smile, but couldn't. She put her hand on his shoulder and exposed her fangs, leaned in and sank her teeth into his neck. He groaned as she ate, but that only enticed her to drink more, vigorously and hungrily. She felt his body deflate, but she didn't care. She wanted more. Withdrawing her fangs, she threw him on the bed on his back and straddled him, grinding her crotch against the bulge in his jeans. She began to purr, more aware of it than before.

"Kris, we'll be outside," Pam said, though the words barely registered to Kris's ears.

She bent down, closed her eyes and attacked his lips, kissing passionately, grinding against his hips harder and faster. Hjalmar did kiss her back, and when he did she opened her eyes and looked at him. But it wasn't who she thought she was kissing. It wasn't Eric. Her purring stopped.

Outside the cabin, Eric was not a happy vampire. He was tense as he paced back and forth so fast the snow under his feet had turned into wet, muddy dirt. Pam stood amused against the cabin, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She could feel what Kris was feeling, and it was beginning to affect her as well. She was thinking about where she could find a sexy, beautiful woman, but then suddenly there was an immense feeling of disappointment and regret.

The front door opened and Kris walked outside, blood around her mouth and on her shirt. She looked at Pam strangely and caught Eric just as he stopped and stared at her. Pam might have said he was easy to read, but at that moment she couldn't read him at all.

"Did you stop the bleeding?" Pam asked.

Kris nodded. "He's asleep."

"That was quick," Eric snickered.

"Shut up, Eric!" Kris hollered, angrier than she meant it to be. "I have to clean up. Pam, can you take me to the lake?"

"I think that would be a good idea. Eric, can you please take Hjalmar home?" Without waiting for a reply, she approached Kris, wrapped her arms around her and flew into the night.

Eric didn't like the idea of Kris being with Hjalmar, but he had little choice. He wanted to debate the issue with Pam, but again, he had little choice. It killed him to think Kris was with someone else, and it killed him to realize how jealous he had become.

* * *

Pam waited patiently as Kris took her time cleaning up in the lake. She let the cold water take away the heat her body had generated from feeding, but she knew better. It wasn't the feeding.

When Kris was done she walked on shore, took the towel from Pam and dried herself off. Putting on a robe, since she would change before they left for Scotland, she noticed the look in Pam's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Eric Northman has feelings for you, too," she said quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"You noticed the path he made when he thought you were with Hjalmar. You couldn't go through with it."

Kris's head jerked back in shock. "How … how did you know?"

"I felt your … reluctance."

"Shit." She collapsed on the gravel, burying her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Pam sat down beside her. "That, my dear niece, is up to you."

"Well, shit."

* * *

By the time Pam and Kris returned to the cabin, Eric had packed up the girl's clothes into two suitcases and his own duffle bag. Kris was relieved because she was exhausted from the change, even though she had eaten, and didn't know if she had the energy to pack.

"Thanks, Eric," Kris said as she sat down.

"You're welcome. Feel better?" he asked.

"God! Let it go!" she snapped.

"Kris, he was simply asking about you cleaning up."

"I know. I know. Sorry, Eric." Kris was seriously starting to hate herself.

"Are you ready?" he asked without acknowledging her apology.

"Yeah. How long is the flight?" Kris asked.

"About five minutes," Eric replied.

"How are you going to carry the luggage?" Eric smirked, picked up the duffle bag, put it under his arm and picked up the suitcases with ease. "Oh," she said then couldn't help but laugh. "Are you ever going to teach me how to fly?" she asked Pam.

"Absolutely not. I can't handle you now." Kris was about to fuss until she saw Pam grin. "But I can show you how to levitate."

"Cool!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Aug 22__nd__, 12:30 a.m._

"Oh, my god! This is amazing!" Kris gushed as she hung onto Pam as they approached the coast of Scotland after having just flown over the North Sea. "Didn't you watch when we flew you to the lake?"

"No. I had my eyes closed."

Pam chuckled. "Chicken," she teased.

"Bwock!" Off in the distance were the mountains of the Highlands, but Pam followed Eric as he headed south. "Are those castles?" she asked, pointing below them.

"Yes, one of a million, including manors, cathedrals, you name it."

"They're so huge."

"Eric's isn't as big, but it is lovely."

"I beg your pardon!" Eric objected. "I'll have you know it's a good 8-1/2 inches, when it's cold, mind you."

"Pam, can I ignore him now?"

"That might be a wise decision."

"Thank you."

"Now you know how I feel!"

A minute later they landed on the manicured landscape of Eric's manor. Kris looked at the castle, as she thought it was, with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. The entire exterior was slate-gray granite. On the left end it was three stories with a roof, turrets on every corner and different sizes. The middle section was two stories, narrower with another turret and a sunroom on the right end. What surprised her was the amount of windows there were, and she made a mental note to ask why that was.

Her attention was drawn to the front door when it opened and an elderly man walked toward them. "Good evening, Sir," the man said, but his accent was incredibly thick. "Everything is in order and to your liking." He took the two suitcases at Eric's feet and went back into the house.

"Pam, this isn't lovely. It is freakin' amazing!"

"I've always enjoyed it here," Eric replied. "This is just the main building. The 67 acres are all mine as well. There's also a three-bedroom caretaker's flat and a two-bedroom gate lodge. I think the girls will go in the flat. It's much closer to the house than the gate house."

"You said this has six bedrooms. Why can't we all stay here?" Kris asked him.

"Ha! I _knew_ you'd talk to me." He grinned at her, which made her grin back. "We need to get your changing under control, and we don't know how the girls will take to you." Kris wasn't angry with him for saying it. He was being honest.

"I had this built in the early 1600s. This land is where Robert the Bruce fled after the Battle of Methven. I was almost caught because I'd stopped and couldn't take my eyes off of the landscape."

"You fought with Robert the Bruce?!"

"Yes, smelly, foul-mouth King, he was. Come, let me show you inside." They walked into the main foyer, where the same man took the duffle bag from Eric. "Thank you, Charles."

Following Charles, they passed through the small foyer's black, tan and white tiled floor, the light from the fire in the fireplace adding an eerie glow to the small space. Through the double-door arched doorway it opened up quite a bit, with red carpet and a dark wood staircase.

Straight ahead, under the staircase was a wooden door. "That leads to my library. That door there," he continued, pointing to another door on the two-step landing of the stairs, "is the billiard room. Do you play, Kris?" She nodded. "Great. We shall have to play." He nodded toward the bottom of the stairs to the right. "That will lead you to another reception area and the sunroom, but come this way. Charles has a supply of blood that he has warmed up for us."

Walking into the reception room, it was a good size, having a fireplace to the right of the room and a huge bay window at the end. The furniture was simple and comfortable looking. The walls were painted white, and the carpet was cream-colored with a bright multi-colored rug under the furniture. The ceiling had ornate, intricate stucco cornices and plasterwork, giving the room a grand feel.

Following him through another doorway was the modern, small kitchen. It didn't have to be big because, of course, vampires don't cook. On the granite island in the middle of the room was a tray with three wine glasses of blood.

Eric took two, handed them to Pam and Kris then took his own. Sipping slowly, he looked over Kris's face. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, just tired. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Finish your drink and I'll take you upstairs to your bedroom."

She nodded and almost downed her blood in one swallow. "You lived in this big place all by yourself?"

"Yes, certainly. Pam was with me here for about twenty years, but we vampires are solitary creatures."

"I'm surprised there are so many windows."

"There are automatic window shutters to keep the sun out. The bedrooms have a small sitting area with a heavy, wooden door to keep the bedroom free from the sun."

"And you felt safe here? I mean, it's not as secluded as your cabin."

"Yes, very safe. Centuries ago the Scots kept to themselves, and now that vampires are out it remains that way. But there are protective measures for any intruders."

"Kris, are you finished?" Pam asked. Kris had almost forgotten she was even in the room with them.

"Yes, yes."

The three went upstairs and passed two bedrooms with the doors closed; Eric explained he never uses them. Leading them to a room, he stepped aside just outside the doorway. "This is your room. Pam said you would like it the best."

"I'm going to my room," Pam stated and walked down the hall.

Walking inside, the room had not one flat corner; they were either curved or rounded. The walls were painted a soft blue; the furniture was again simple but looked antique; and there was a king-sized bed with a dark-blue comforter; nightstand; dresser and an armoire. She smiled when she saw a fire in the small fireplace across from the bed.

"Oh, my suitcase," Kris commented when she saw it sitting empty on the bed.

"Charles has put your clothing away."

Without replying she went through the doorway to the sitting room. There was a two-cushion couch with a wicker chair and coffee table in front of the bay window. Looking out the view, the marveled at the trees and path that led down to the lake. "This is an incredibly beautiful view."

Kris saw Eric's reflection walk up to her and stood beside her. "This room has the best view of the countryside, another reason why we wanted you to have it."

Slowly turning to him, she said, "Thank you Eric. It's perfect."

"Do you like it?"

She nodded. "Yes, I love it." They stood and stared at the other for an awkward moment, both darting their eyes from one to the other. She envisioned kissing him, but thought against it. Stepping on her tip toes she put her hands on his upper arms and kissed his cheek. "You may piss me off sometimes when you say stupid things, Eric, but you have a kind heart." By the time her feet landed back on the carpet, she found herself alone in the room.

Shrugging her shoulders, she checked the updated en-suite bathroom complete with Jacuzzi then went to the bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling, trying to wrap her head around her new surroundings and her new situation.

A light tapping on the door drew her attention. "May I come in?" Pam asked.

"Yes, yes," Kris said as she sat up.

Pam sat down on the bed. "So, do you like it, honey?"

"I do! I'm surprised, though. I didn't know what to expect with Eric's taste after being in his cabin."

She laughed. "If it was up to him it'd look like a goth colony just vomited. Actually, he let me decorate."

Kris's eyes flew open. "You did it all?"

"Except for his bedroom and library, yes. Why are you surprised?" Pam chuckled. "My styles have changed over the decades. I haven't always been into leopard print clothing and extravagant decorating."

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

She smiled warmly. "I know you didn't. But honey, as I was holding you when we flew here, you felt warm to me."

"I did? I feel fine, other than being tired."

"I just wanted to make sure. I hope it's just because you're saber."

"No, don't worry about me."

Standing up, Pam said, "My room is the second on the right. Come see me when you wake. We'll talk about … girlie stuff."

"Thank you, Pam, for watching out for me."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to. I'll see you in a bit."


	17. Chapter 17

Kris woke up refreshed and hungry, so she went looking for Pam's room. The hallway was lit with soft sconce lights on the wall. As she passed an antique curio cabinet with carved swirls on the two doors and sides, she stopped to look at the items inside. There was a thin gold bracelet with delicately sculpted designs which looked like symbols, a pair of pearl earrings, a few ceramic perfume bottles and multi-colored glass bottle stoppers. One in particular caught her eye. It was choker with black velvet, an amethyst stone drop pendant hanging from the center with small diamonds hanging from the bottom of the gem.

"It was my mother's," Eric spoke softly as he stepped to her side. It was so quiet in the hall that the sudden silence scared her, making her jump, but she relaxed when she realized it was only Eric. "The perfume bottles were special … females in my life I was fond of. The gold bracelet was to be my wife's." His voice was so soft when he spoke she barely heard him.

The pain and sorrow in the tone of his voice told her she shouldn't ask any questions. "What time is it?"

"Just after three. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Come. Let's go to the kitchen. There's somewhere I'd like to take you before the sun rises, if you'll allow me the honor." He added the last part sarcastically.

"Sure. Where's Pam?"

"She had to … feed."

She knew he was lying. "She needed to get a man, didn't she?"

"Sort of." He snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as he led her down the hall to the stairs.

"She'll tell you if she wants to."

A minute later, they were sitting at the small dining table in the kitchen having their before-bedtime snack. "Pam's a lesbian, isn't she?"

Eric's left eyebrow rose. "She might be."

"Might be? That was a yes or no question. Ah, no big deal. I've kind of suspected it."

"And your inclination?"

"My inclination is fine, thank you very much." She teased, smiling.

Eric laughed. "No. Your preference?"

"I prefer … _preferred_ my spaghetti with parmesan cheese, my tea sweetened, no lemon."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Smart ass." Standing, he stretched out his arm to her. "Come."

He abruptly steered her up the hidden steel, winding staircase to a door, which he opened and let her walk through. Stepping out onto the flat roof she turned to him but saw the view first. She was mesmerized as she looked out over the valley. The moon was barely hanging in the night sky, and the shadows cast over the trees and bushes onto the still-green grass.

"Sit." He nodded to a two-person, cast-iron settee near the short wall that didn't obstruct the view. After they sat, he said, looking out on the valley, "I'd sit up here all night sometimes when I had a lot of thinking to do. Are you okay with meeting Vilgot tonight?"

"No, I'm not. I don't think I want to know."

"I can't blame you, Kris. Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"It is, isn't it?" she asked, looking over his face. She wanted answers. She didn't know how much longer she could play the game with him. "I've been thinking. You've had my blood, and I've had yours, which sent me into my saber form. Do you think maybe that's why we're …"

"Bonded differently than human-vampire? I was wondering when you'd bring it up." Leaning in, he whispered seductively, "What do you propose we do about it?"

"Not a damned—"

Without warning, Eric cupped his hand to Kris's neck and pulled her to him, running the pads of his fingers over the back of her neck. Immediately she closed her eyes and began to purr.

"Look at me, Kris." Reluctantly, she opened her eyes but purposefully didn't focus on him. He jerked her neck that caught her attention. Painstakingly slowly he brushed his nose against hers, his lips barely sweeping over hers. Again she closed her eyes and waited for more. But it didn't happen. Opening her eyes, she looked deeply into his then-blue eyes, trying to read anything in them. There was nothing.

"You have a lot on your mind right now, KrisLyn. But know this: Eventually, I _will_ have you," he said resolutely.

Kris flew from the settee and stood leaning against the wall, her arms and legs crossed and facing Eric. "I asked you not to mess with my neck!" she said angrily, but was more defensive if anything.

"I also said I couldn't make any promises with that."

Boldly, she asked, "So, what makes you so sure I will have you?"

His body tensed, he sat up straight and gave her an evil glare. "The way you tense around me, the look in your eyes when you were looking at me at the lake, you being so defensive. But do _not_ mistake my kind heart, as you stated, for a merciful one, baby vamp."

Stepping up to him, she said, "Who's getting defensive now? Mr. Northman, I cannot promise you I will be merciless to you in my saber form."

And with that she sped back to her bedroom, slammed the door behind her and stood at the window, trying to convince herself she didn't just sign her death warrant. A figure came slowly floating down from the roof and landed within Kris's view. He was smiling. She didn't smile back.

* * *

"Kris, can I come in?" Pam asked outside the door a short time later.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she lay on her bed.

Pam walked in, closed the door and sat beside her on the bed. "I really hate that word." She looked over her niece's face. "Are you okay?"

"I want to go to the boarding school."

"Why don't you wait until we speak with Vilgot tonight before you decide?"

"No, Pam. I can't … I don't want …"

"Is it Eric?"

She nodded then shook her head. "What makes him think … I'm not a freakin' piece of meat!"

"Honey, he _isn't_ looking at you as a piece of meat. The only other person besides you that I've seen Eric totally infatuated with was Sookie Stackhouse back in Bon Temps, and that was because she is fae. One thing you must know about Eric is that if there is someone he has feelings for, and I mean more than sexually, his intentions are genuine. I have no right to keep you two apart, as much as it kills me. He might not show it the way us females like or expect, but that's a man for you."

Kris let the words sink in and she smiled. That was until Eric suddenly opened the door and stuck his head in. Looking only at Pam, he said, "Tomorrow night at ten Vilgot will come here to meet with us. Tara would like you to call her before you sleep for the day. Make sure the shutters are closed tight." He walked away.

"Like I said, I can't be in the same house with him. He didn't even look at me."

"He didn't look at you because something else is wrong. I can tell." She got up, pressed a button on the wall above the nightstand and the shutters over the windows closed securely. "Get some sleep. It's going to be a long night tomorrow."

Kris didn't say a word as Pam left her room. Gathering her thoughts, Pam went to Eric's bedroom and stood in the doorway. He was standing in front of the window. "Eric, you need to back off Kris. She's confused and scared."

"And you need to leave."

"Eric, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Willa told me some cases of TruBlood have made it available to the public."

"Oh, shit. Does she know where?"

"No. But I've already called Charles to tell him not to bring any here."

"Good." She hesitated. "Eric, if I may say something? Give Kris time. Let her deal with what she's feeling. She'll come to you when she's ready."

"But I might not be ready when she is."


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, you," Pam said as Kris walked into the reception room, where she was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Watching her niece curiously as she walked to the bay window, she asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"Ohhhkay," Pam slurred as she flipped a page. "You should go ahead and eat then get ready for Vilgot's visit."

Kris ignored her. "Pam, I'm such a bitch."

"We can be at times."

"Where's Eric?"

"Still in his room. But I—" Kris raced out of the room. "Wouldn't go up there if I were you."

Finding the only bedroom with a closed door, she was about to knock when she heard his voice. He sounded pissed but she couldn't understand what he was saying through the thick, wooden door. She waited a moment for him to get off the phone. When it was silent she lightly tapped the door. When she heard nothing, she turned to walk away.

"Impatient, I see," Eric said from the doorway. Kris turned around and gawked at how gorgeous he looked as he leaned against the door frame in a tight, dark blue tank and black jeans and wearing a sly grin. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh, I, um … Pam wanted … Her toilet is stopped up."

He laughed. "What a terrible lie. I don't know why she insisted on putting in all the toilets anyway."

"Yeah, well, that's Pam for ya." She turned to go back to her bedroom to jump out of the window from embarrassment when he said, "Come in, please."

Before she could answer she found herself alone in the hall. Taking slow, tentative steps she stood nervously in the doorway. "Eric, I—"

"I will not have a conversation with you in the hallway," he said as he stood in front of the fire.

She took two steps inside. "Eric, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't," he replied, not looking at her. "But I did."

She waited for him to reiterate, but he didn't. "It's just … When you … I wanted you to kiss me." He still didn't say anything. "That's why I got pissed." At that moment she was beginning to get angry that he continued to ignore her. "I don't know why … You were right. There's too much going on." He simply looked at her. "Well, I've said what I wanted to say."

Something made her freeze in the spot. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk. She could barely look him in the face with the way he was looking at her. His eyes softened, his lips parted, and he smiled faintly. Slowly and seductively he went to her, looking down on her with such passion in his eyes. "How do you feel about kissing me now?" he asked, putting his long, right arm around the small of her back.

She didn't move but her fangs sprung out. "I can't," she mumbled shyly.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Would you run away again if I kissed you now?" She shook her head, swallowing hard at his low, melodic voice, a bit of the Swedish accent coming through. He pressed his lips in the crook of her neck and gave her a lingering kiss.

At the same time he slipped his hand up her back until his fingers gently kneaded the nape of her neck as if he were massaging the neck of a cat. "Do you like it when I touch you there?" She closed her eyes briefly then nodded, failing to keep the purring back.

He put his left hand on her waist, twisted his body so they were out of the way of the door and kicked it closed with his foot. Pushing her gently against the wall, he moved his right hand to her waist and his left hand on her neck, pressing his body against hers. Looking into her eyes so deeply she knew he'd reach into her soul, his fangs emerged. "Would you stop me if I threw you on the bed and made love to you for the next three hours?"

Her knees felt like they were going to buckle under her. Breaking their eye contact, she looked at his lips before she tilted on her toes and pressed her lips to his, softly at first until heat built up between them. Their heads moved in sync as their lips melded together, Eric's tongue in search of hers.

Tentatively she slid her hands up his strong arms to his neck, wrapped one around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. Pressing her breasts against his chest, he grunted in disapproval and swiftly removed her shirt, exposing her bare chest. He grinned as he looked her over, running the back of his hand between her breasts, teasing her with his fingernail before he put his huge, flat palmon her collarbone. Her purring grew louder at his touch.

Pulling back, he grinned sheepishly. "You, my dear, are the most breathtakingly beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on."

She would have blushed if she could. She smiled bashfully. "Thank you," she mumbled breathlessly.

Suddenly he looked over his face in disbelief. "Kris, your heart is pounding … and you're breathing. It's shallow, but ..." She frowned then opened her eyes in confusion. "Don't you feel it?" he asked.

"No, Eric. My mind was elsewhere with that kiss." Then her face contorted when she felt a thumb against chest. "Oh. Oh!" She put her hand over her heart and sure enough, it was beating hard. "It's faster than it was before." Then she breathed on her hand and warm air washed over it.

Eric growled from the back of his throat, whirled her around and threw her on the bed lying beside her, their bodies in a close embrace. He began to slowly and meticulously kiss her from her lips to her breasts, lightly sucking her erect nipple before he continued to her stomach to the inside of her thigh, where he traced the end of his fang against her femoral artery.

She gasped loudly and tilted her head back, making him growl again. "No, no, Eric, stop" she moaned, forcing herself up on her elbows. "Pam is calling me."

"I don't hear her." He gently pierced her skin, though not deeply.

Trying to ignore the urgency of the summoning, she moaned, "Hmmph, that feels incred …" But she couldn't. She grabbed her stomach and winced, "Ow! Shit! She's not … stopping," she stated, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm … I'm sorry.

"Not as sorry as Pam is going to be," he grumbled, stood and took her hands, pulling her up gently.

Again Kris groaned in pain. "Think maybe we can continue this later?" she asked. Groaning once more, she screamed and bent over, "Damn it, Pam! I'm coming!"

Eric laughed. "That I can guarantee you."

* * *

"Kris, hurry it up!" Pam fussed at her impatiently as she stood at Kris's bedroom door. "Your hair is fine, your make-up is perfect, and your outfit, phhft, well, it'll have to do."

"Why am I so nervous, Pam?" she asked as she walked to her aunt.

"If it makes you feel better I'm a little … uneasy myself."

"Nope, it sure doesn't," she huffed.

Pam chuckled. "Just let Eric do most of the talking. If Vilgot asks you any questions, you can of course answer them. But Eric has a special gift for things of this nature." Giving her a quick hug, she then pulled back. "Your heart is still beating fast." Kris didn't reply; she couldn't think of anything to say anyway. Pulling her hair back from her Kris's shoulder, she said, "Yes, dear. I also feel when you are … turned on. Before I forget, I do apologize for ruining your little … make out session with Eric."

Kris shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "No big deal. But I think Eric wanted to stake you."

"Ah, when does he _not_ want to stake me?"

The women laughed as they walked downstairs to the more formal reception room, where Kris suddenly stopped in the doorway. The room was much more colorful, with burgundies and cream-colored accents and furniture that looked so old it would buckle if someone even looked at it. "I … I can't do this," she whispered to Pam.

"You can, honey. We will be right there beside you," Pam said soothingly.

"You'd better."

Walking into the room slowly, she saw Eric standing by the end of the couch, a man and woman sitting in the recliners, who appeared to be in their early 60s. The man stood up and approached Kris while the woman remained seated. He was a short, chunky man about 5'8" with dark brown hair that was almost black, pulled back in a ponytail; his cheeks were rosy red and his eyes the color of emeralds. He was wearing a blue and green striped kilt with yellow, thin lines and a white, button-down shirt. She wondered if it was true about Scots that they don't wear anything under their kilts. The woman smiled oddly.

"Good evening, Ms. Beaufort," he greeted with his arm outstretched; his accent was thick with Scottish but with a hint of Swedish. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Nervously she shook his hand but remained silent. "My, you are indeed as lovely as Malte described you." Again she didn't reply.

"Ms. Swynford de Beaufort," he said, turning to Pam. "It is an honor to meet the Maker of one of us." Pam didn't reply either, nor did she shake his hand. Kris wondered why. Turning to the woman, he said, "This is Alexis, my wife."

She had an exotic look about her, very sophisticated and refined. Her hair was almost platinum blonde, very long and curly with the face of an angel. "Well, thank you. Hello, Ms. Beaufort." Her accent was a hundred percent Scottish, and Kris had a little trouble understanding her.

Kris frowned in confusion. "Hi," she said shyly. "Call me Kris, please."

"Kris, Pam, sit," Eric ordered, though his voice wasn't stern or harsh. He flayed his arm out toward the chair.

Kris sat in the middle while Pam sat on one end. Charles then walked into the room with a tray of wine glasses, a clear glass carafe of blood and set it on the coffee table. "Thank you, Charles," Eric said dismissively. He bowed and walked out. "This is one of my favorite vintages," Eric said as he poured two glasses and handed them to Vilgot and Alexis. "It is almost three hundred years old from a family in Lithuania."

Kris wondered why he was bragging, as it seemed to her, since he never had before. Kris took the glass Eric offered her, and Pam took hers. She already had blood before she got in the shower, but with the smell the hunger came back with a vengeance. Sitting down beside her, Kris could tell how tense he was, though she couldn't blame him.

"I'm sure you have many questions for me, Kris," Vilgot began, looking directly at her. Then his face changed suddenly. "You have mated," he said matter of fact.


	19. Chapter 19

_10:30 p.m._

Kris wanted to melt into the cushion and disappear at his false accusation; _almost_ mated was more like it. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Kris, I apologize for my husband's impoliteness," Alexis said. "He has a little trouble relating to the etiquettes on that subject." She looked at her husband and smiled at him; he returned her smile. "I understand your apprehension. I was in your shoes myself," Alexis said. "I, too, am saber-vampire. My husband is full-bred saber."

"I'm sorry, Kris," Vilgot said. "Alexis is constantly reminding me to be less crass. Please, tell me what you know, if you would."

Kris didn't know where to start. "I know nothing about my mother's side of the family, where we've figured I got the saber from. She died when I was four, and Dad died when I was 16, so I don't know if he knew. I was with a foster family until I was 18 and I've been on my own since. I never changed to saber until Pam changed me to vampire three days ago." She purposely kept the relationship between her and Pam to herself. "My first saber change was the next morning of the full moon. The second was when I drank from Eric the next night."

Alexis looked at Pam then back to Kris. "I see the resemblance now. How are you two related?"

Kris's head flew back in shock, though Pam showed none at all. "She … she is my aunt, her sister's 4th granddaughter." Kris was beginning to realize Alexis was more than she seemed.

Smiling warmly, Alexis said, "Yes, Kris, I am a telepath, but I can only read a thought or word here and there, and only with saber-vampires." Kris relaxed. "You cannot read me?" Kris shook her head. "Well, that's more than you knew before, right?" Again Kris nodded.

"Mr. Northman, you were with her during her change to vampire?" Vilgot asked, and Eric nodded. "It seems the union is complete."

"Wha'?" Kris asked. "No! We never …"

"Again, I apologize, Kris," Vilgot said. "It is also known as imprinting, but I'll explain that. Since you don't know much about your saber side, let me begin. It is true that saber tooth tigers did become extinct thousands of years ago."

"How are you full-bred saber, then?" Eric asked.

"Vampires and saber tooth tigers eventually intermingled, which was bound to happen. Vampires changed sabers when they were in their human form. The climate of earth at the time was becoming more difficult for the sabers to survive, and food for vampires was scarce. A select few of each species were buried together, though it was done in such a hurry there was no distinction between the two. Those that were not buried perished."

"What is a select few?" Eric asked.

"Less than a hundred, which was a great deal back in the day. After they rose they intermingled, living in packs for a time. The saber population is now up to a thousand, though that can't be confirmed with some in hiding or not completing the change."

"What did you mean by union?" Eric asked. He was just as impatient as Kris was.

"When a saber tooth has a litter, a surrogate would watch them while the mother went to hunt for food. If it were vampire, sometimes an instant bond would be made among certain sabers and vampires. The bond between the saber and its Maker never loses its power, though."

"Why did Kris change to saber after she had my blood?"

"Your vampire blood overrides the saber's blood. It simply speeds up the process, regardless if there is a full moon."

"Is there any danger to her?"

"No, but if any saber has too much, it could cause her to remain in her saber form forever."

Kris squirmed in her seat uncomfortably. Pam reached over and took her hand, squeezing tightly. "So, saber-vampires are made, not born?" Kris asked.

"Not necessarily. Alexis was already vampire, and after her Maker met the true death I took her in. It was almost twenty years before we conceived Arvid. He was born a normal, human child. What we've discovered with the research that is being done in Edinburgh is the saber gene is either dominant or recessive. If it's dominant, the change to saber is inevitable. If recessive, there is a chance it will eventually be passed down four or five generations later. In our case, both Arvid and Malte are human. There have been no full-vampire births that we're aware of."

"Vilgot, it is impossible for a vampire to sire a child or a female vampire to give birth," Eric said firmly.

"And yet it is possible that sabers exist, isn't it?" he pointed out.

Kris was slowing going into information overload. She put her head on the back cushion and closed her eyes. She didn't know how much more she could listen to, but she had so many more questions.

"What you need to know now, Kris, is that you'll change in the early mornings of the full moon. Your vampire side is still very much like a baby, up for a bit then right back down to sleep. When you are saber, the more full moons you go through the longer you will be saber."

"Vilgot, I think she's had enough for now," Alexis said, leaning forward in her chair, "We understand it's a lot for you to take in. But just know that the bond you have with Eric is real—" Kris shot a death glare at Eric, thinking he told them, though she couldn't fathom why he would. "Felines, regardless of their species, have scent glands, and I smelled it on you. I knew. What you make of it is up to you both, but it is perfectly acceptable. You don't have to worry about your heartbeat or breathing when you do … mate. It is completely natural for us saber-vampires. We are still sabers, and it seems sabers are ruled by their emotions."

She looked at her husband and smiled; he shrugged his shoulders and smiled back. Standing, he said, "That is sadly the truth. Mr. Northman, thank you for your hospitality." He walked to the end of the couch and looked at Pam. "Ms. Swynford Beaufort, we hope you will let Kris visit the school if she would like."

Pam nodded. "If she so chooses."

"I look forward to spending some time with you, Kris." She only picked her head up and tried to smile.

"Thank you for your time, Vilgot, Alexis," Eric said. "Let me show you out."

As they walked out of the room, Pam put her arm around Kris's shoulder. "Are you okay, honey?" Kris laid her head on Pam's shoulder.

"No. Got any catnip?" Kris asked.

"What?"

"We can't get high, right? I need something to calm me down."

Pam laughed. "That's my girl, making a joke."

"I don't feel very funny right now."

Suddenly a full glass of blood was in her hand. "Drink," Eric ordered, though his voice was soft.

As she did, she was starting to wonder who her Maker was. "Why do I feel like I still don't know anything?" she asked.

"Pam, may I take her?" Kris's eyes bugged out as she stared up at him. Finishing what they started upstairs was not what she needed. "Let me rephrase that. May I take her down to the lake?"

"God! What is it with you and fucking lakes, Eric?!" Kris snapped. "You are not my Maker! Just leave me the fuck alone!" She didn't just snap. She completely lost it.

Eric bent over her, his hands on the back cushion, his fangs an inch from her face, his mouth snarling. "You need to calm the hell down, Kris," Eric warned. "I've had enough of your shit. I'm just trying to help you, and I don't need your insolence. As a matter of fact," he said as he stood up, still towering over her, "I think I'll take your advice." He flew out of the room in a blur.

Immediately her body began to shake and she burst into tears, leaning into Pam's arms. She cried forever, and Pam let her, making sure her bloody tears didn't get on Eric's furniture.

* * *

After landing on the shore of Lake Tummel, Eric kicked the first rock he saw so hard it sailed almost to the other end. "Damn henne! Vad är fel med henne? Jävla präglande!"

Mr. Eric Northman was at a loss for how he was feeling. On one hand he did care about Kris, had gone out of his way for her, had wanted her, and she him. On the other hand she verbally attacked him more than once, then came back and apologized, and all was well? He didn't know what the hell he was even thinking. Well, Eric was going to put a stop to it. They might be imprinted, but he would put an end to it. He didn't give a damn about what it would do to her. He only needed to be rid of her.

* * *

Translation: Damn her! What is wrong with her? Fucking imprinting!


	20. Chapter 20

_Aug 23__rd__, 4:30 a.m._

_His still body lay on the ground with blood pooled around his head, his hair a sickly red. His eyes were closed, his mouth hung open, one fang missing. Other bodies lay mangled feet away, some human, some saber, some wolf and odd piles of bloody, thick goo. Howls, screams and cries echoed throughout the wooded area along with grunts of pain. _

_The saber approached the figure on the ground and smelled his chest, sneezing at the dust on his ripped and torn, bloody t-shirt. She pushed her nose against the side of his head and pushed it tenderly. It lobbed awkwardly to the left. As gently as she could, she licked his arm twice, his skin peeled off. Humming loudly, she nudged his hand until it was on top of her head, wanting only for a loving rub. It simply plopped back down in the bloody dirt._

_A blonde woman ran over but stopped suddenly when she saw the saber-tooth tiger that had been trying to get his attention. The woman stuttered, "I … I'm only here to give him my blood." The saber sat on her hind legs, looked at the woman and nodded. She flinched in shock then said, "Eric," the human moaned as she knelt by him. Picking up his head gingerly, she grimaced as the back of his head seemed to disintegrate in her hand. "Oh, Eric." _

_She saw his fang lying by his shoulder, picked it up and slammed the sharp end into her carotid artery, crying out in pain. Putting his lips against her neck, she said, "It's Sookie. Drink, Eric, Drink."_

_Knowing Eric was getting the blood he needed to heal, the saber turned and ran off to find her Maker, her aunt, her friend. But she couldn't pick up her scent. She looked around in a panic; a sudden surge of fear tore through her entire body. Pam. She had to find Pam …_

"Pam!" Kris screamed as she bolted up in bed, her heart still beating heavily from the dream of her in her saber form.

The door swung open wide and Pam burst in. "Kris, honey, what is it?"

"Bad dream," she mumbled in her hands as more of the dream came to her. "It was at this bar with bodies everywhere and weird piles of bloody, gooey stuff. Eric was really hurt and … a blonde woman came to Eric to heal him … Sookie, I think her name was." Kris was afraid to tell her she didn't know what happened to Pam.

Pam gasped, her eye wide. "Sookie? When did you hear that name?"

The urgency in her voice made her think twice before she answered. "In my dream."

Pam frowned. "You've never heard Eric or me mention that name?" Kris shook her head. "Do you remember the name of the bar?"

"No. It was in the woods, a lot of pine trees. A thought crossed her mind, and she grabbed Pam's arm. "What if … Alexis is telepathic. What if I'm … what's that word? A psychic?"

"Clairvoyant. Has anything like this happened before?"

"No. This can't be … It can't happen!"

* * *

"Why would I give a shit?" Eric asked. He and Pam were on the roof watching the moon descend just above the horizon. "I'll heal, apparently."

"Her dream doesn't bother you? The fact that she is a seer?"

"No."

"That poor girl has been crying non-stop—"

"That doesn't bother me, either." His voice was monotone and cold.

"You know what bothers me, Eric? The fact that you are a heartless bastard. This game you two are playing needs to stop. The bond between you two is doing nothing but making you both miserable and unbearable to live with."

"Speaking of, I was thinking. Maybe you and your seer-saber-vampire baby should go live in the caretaker's flat." He flew off before she could say anything.

* * *

Pam went back to her bedroom calling Eric Northman a million and one names, none of them good. When she'd passed Kris's bedroom she was still crying, but Pam knew she'd soon be asleep with the sun coming up. It still was no comfort. It had been a long day for Pam, as well. She didn't like feeling Kris's pain and confusion. And Pam knew there was not a damned thing she could do about it.

* * *

Eric didn't fly off too far due to the sun soon rising. He just needed some peace and quiet to get his thoughts together. Before Kris had knocked on his door earlier in the evening he was on the phone with Vilgot, who insisted he take Kris back with him to the school after their meeting. Eric protested that she stay with him. Vilgot threatened to tell Pam of Eric's hindrance, since she was his Maker. Eventually Vilgot knew the power Eric had in the area and no longer argued, but he knew Vilgot would have his way.

Eric was blocked into a corner. Kris could go to the school, yet spend the days with him. It was that simple. But there he was pushing Kris away. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault. It was just the way it was with the bond they shared.

It did bother him Kris could see the future. He was never one that appreciated knowing what would happen to him a week or a month later. He lived for the moment. He thrived on living in the moment.

But what he couldn't see scared the shit out of him. The fact that Kris was at his side when he was injured in the little-known future told him one thing: He would never be rid of Kris. He wore a smile all the way to his bedroom to sleep for the day.

_Aug 23__rd__, 9:15 p.m._

"Pamela, you suck at billiards," Eric muttered as he sunk the eight ball in the middle pocket, just as he planned. "You now owe me 24 vestal virgins."

"I never claim to be a pool shark, Eric. And I think I said 24 pestle sturgeons."

"Hey, guys," Kris said as she came into the billiards room as if nothing was said between her and Eric earlier in the morning. "Oh, man it's gorgeous in here," she exclaimed as she looked around at the cherry wood paneled walls, pinewood floors, shelves over the fireplace and the moon's rays coming through the two dormer windows, giving an ethereal glow to the room.

Eric busied himself restacking the table. "How did it go?" Pam asked.

"Fine. I knew when to stop feeding. He's asleep. I wore him out, you know after …" Eric looked at her with contempt, which she saw. "I thought Swedish men were hot, but Scots are hotter and have way sexier accents. They talk so fast and their accents are so thick you can't help but have to get close to them to understand them. It's kinda hot."

Eric then had his back turned and Pam mouthed, 'You didn't do it.'

Kris mouthed, 'No." Pam looked at her confused as to why she had said that.

"Kris, choose your weapon," Eric said menacingly as he stood by pool table, chalking the end of his pool stick.

"How about a stake?" she replied, eying him evilly.

Eric was about to say something back when Pam said, "Kris, if you are going to be—"

"Pam, I was asking about the stakes in the game." Going to the rack, she chose one. "This will do."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You dare to get cocky with me?"

"At least _one_ of us has one." Pam snickered, and when Kris looked at her she gave her aunt a quick wink. She mouthed, 'Tell you later.'

"I already know what I want," Eric said, though there was no sexual teasing in it at all.

"And I know what I will get when I win," Kris said confidently.

"Are you ready or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Fine. I break," he said.

"No, ladies first," Kris said.

"Like he said, Kris. He goes first," Pam teased as she stood by the fireplace ready to watch the action.

"Sore loser," Eric snipped. "I shall let the lady break, if you will, my fair maiden," Eric mocked in a very bad British accent.

"Stripes, 12, left back pocket," Kris said confidently as she went to the end of the table, bent over, aimed and made the shot. The cue ball hit the leading ball off-center and the balls dispersed around the table. The predicted purple striped ball went into the predicted pocket.

"Oh, shit," Pam muttered then chuckled.

Eric remained silent as Kris evaluated the table. "11, same pocket."

"Easy shot," Eric mumbled.

Kris sunk the ball then quickly and easily made five more, calling each shot correctly. Eric was squirming as he stood by watching with egg on his face. "Well, well, well," Pam snickered.

The 8 ball remained, which was hidden behind a solid ball. It wasn't an easy shot. The only way she'd be able to make it was with a bank shot, the 8 ball had two possible pockets it would go in. If the shot was miscalculated, the 8 would go into the middle pocket instead of her initial thought of the right back one. If that didn't happen, game over.

She went to the rack and got the stick with the brass spider fingers, an addition to the stick that had four prongs to put the tip of the player's stick for trick shots. Looking for the chalk block, she saw it hidden behind Eric's head on the fireplace shelf. "Hmm, nice try, cheater. Gimme."

"Someone's cheating, and it's not me," Eric said as he handed her the block.

"With the 980 years or so difference between us one would think you'd have worked on your skills, Mr. Northman."

"Oh, shit," Pam laughed.

Making calculations and evaluating the table carefully, she placed the spider stick on the table, moved it here and there until she was comfortable where it was. Eyeing the shot, she finally said, "8, right back pocket."

"That's an impossible shot. You may as well give the game to me," Eric commented.

"Oh, I never give up, Eric," she said as she eyed him.

Looking back at the table, she took one final glance at the set up and was happy with it, until Eric pressed his crotch against the corner of the pocket she was aiming for. And apparently her challenge had done something to his libido because the bulge was bigger than any bulge should be allowed without bursting out at the seams of a pair of jeans.

"Eric, I don't really know my own strength yet. It might be dangerous for you if I _accidentally _overshoot the ball."

"I'm not worried," he retorted.

"Fine. It's your penis," Kris said, shrugging her shoulders, causing Pam to burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Pam!" Eric barked at her. "Make the shot, Princess," he said sarcastically.

Lining up the shot, she said a quick prayer, pulled her arm back then said another prayer. "Wait!" Eric bellowed. "You didn't call it."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't.

"8, right back pocket."

"Yes, that's what she called, Eric," Pam snickered.

"_You_ are sleeping on the porch tonight, Pam! Well, go for it."

Concentrating, Kris made the shot. The stick hit the cue ball, which bounced off the side and headed straight to the 8 ball, where it made contact. The 8 ball ever so slowly rolled closer and closer to the pocket, slowing down every revolution until it looked like it stopped on the edge of the felt just outside the pocket.

"Ha! You missed!" Eric screamed in joy, doing some type of Viking dance, never taking his eyes off of the table. Out of the blue there was a click as the 8 fell into the pocket.

"I believe you are mistaken, Eric," Kris told him.

His eyes flew open, and he stood as still as a statue. "How in the hell did you just do that?"

She put the pool sticks back in the rack then approached Eric. "Being the only foster child in a family with a pool table, what's a girl to do but play all night long?"

"You cheated. It was magick!" he insinuated.

"I did no such thing. I won fair and square. But good game there, sport."

Eric was still protesting when Kris dashed out of the room, Pam's laughter filling the billiard room.

* * *

So, y'all know where I'm going with this now! It'll be a showdown at Bellefleur's Bar and Grille the evening of the vampire-human match up of this summer's season finale when the vampire-zombies show up. Question is: Who lives and who dies?


	21. Chapter 21

Kris was cackling and jumping around as she ran outside on the grounds to the playground, though she had no idea why it was there. Sitting on a swing, she couldn't believe she pulled it off. She might have shown her confidence, but she had none at all. She might have been cocky with her words, but she heard no conviction. Having no premonition of the game she went in blind, wondering how far it would go before she crossed the line with Eric.

"Mind telling me how you won that game?" Eric asked as he stood by the swing, leaning against the pole.

"Sit with me?" She looked up at him, smiling, nodding her head toward the other swing seat.

"I am not a child," he said sternly.

"Suit yourself. I did play a lot of pool. It was just luck I beat you."

"What have I lost in that game I let you win?"

"Ha!" she replied, laughing. "Your ego?"

He smiled. "Never. And you know what I meant, smart ass."

"Your friendship."

"That was no bet. You already have that, if you want to call it a friendship."

"The other thing I wanted I know I will get," she said flirtatiously as she swung higher. "What did you want?"

She had just swung upward past him when he stopped her cold, one hand on the seat and the other behind her back. "You know what I want. What got into you tonight? That certainly isn't the Kris I've come to know."

"A certain Scot." That sounded stupid to Kris. "Okay, okay. Look, I wasn't _with _Angus in my bedroom or Hjalmar, and I tried, believe me. I couldn't go through with it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want you, Eric, my body wants you. I crave having you. But I wonder if it's nothing more than the damned bond we have. Something tells me it isn't. I said some really shitty things to you, and I'm not going to apologize because, well, you've said some hateful words too, probably because of the things I've said to you. I will be more careful."

"Baby vamp, your words could never hurt me. And I would be greatly disappointed if you stopped the banter."

"You sure have acted like they did." He stepped back. "Anyway, before I went to sleep this morning I thought of a lot of scenarios, boarding full-time at the school, Pam and I going away … and every single one ended up the same."

"I'll still have you," he offered, wiggling his eyebrow.

"Yes, you will." It felt like a hundred boulders had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Did Pam tell you?"

"About the dream of a battle where I was injured? Yes."

"I had another dream today, a few, actually. They were like one big blur. But one thing I did see was you and me having sex somewhere, but it wasn't here."

"_Sex_. You make that sound so cold and uninvolved, and I can assure you it will not be."

She smirked then grew serious. "Do you think Pam would be pissed if I go to the school?"

"No, but I would."

She smiled. "I knew you would be. I wouldn't stay there 24/7. I still need Pam and you, and I couldn't imagine seeing you only on the weekends. But I want to be around people my age to hang out, make some friends, maybe find a boyfriend." He shot her an angry glare. "Eric, as much as I love you both I still need a life of my own."

He sat down on the swing beside her, though he didn't seem to know what to do with his feet. "I understand your feelings, Kris. Would you like me to speak with Pam?"

"No, thanks. I'll do it."

He tried to walk and swing his body to get going, but he went nowhere. "This is a stupid toy."

Kris laughed. "Did you ever have a childhood, Eric?" she asked, showing him how to get started.

"No."

"Do you miss not having one, looking back now?"

"No. I can't miss something I've never had."

She felt sad for him. "You know, when I watched you sleep in my saber form after I had your blood and I said I was scared of you, I wasn't scared of you, but scared _for _you."

"There's no need to be. As I said, I am not a child."

"You said I could talk to you, right?" He nodded. "You promise not to tell Pam something about my dream I didn't tell her?"

"That I can promise you."

"Eric, in my dream after Sookie came to fed you, I lost track of Pam. I couldn't feel her anymore. I went to find her but then I woke up."

"And you're worried something happened … happens to her?"

"How can I not? I don't remember any specific details about the fighting, but I'm worried."

"Kris, is that why you won't board at the school full-time?" She nodded. "I will never let anything happen to Pam, whenever this battle is to be. As I said before, it appears I will never have to worry about you."

"But I always will," Pam said as she walked toward them. Kris looked at Eric afraid she had heard. "No, Kris, I wasn't eavesdropping. Angus is awake and asking if you still need him."

"Hey, Auntie!" Kris screamed as she jumped off and ran to her. "I'm sorta hungry again."

"I have heard Scots are like Chinese food," Eric said as he stood from the swing seat.

"Oh, god," Kris muttered, shaking her head at Eric. "Teach me to levitate, Pam then I'll go feed. Please?"

"Okay," she said as she sat in the swing seat. "If you tell anyone I'm doing this I will stake you, KrisLyn." She started to swing back and forth, seemingly enjoying it. So now Kris knew who the swing set was for.

"Oh, please. What do I do?" Kris asked excitedly as she stood about ten feet from the two.

"Close your eyes and think about levitating," Pam said seriously. "Duh."

"Duh? Did you just duh me? I never thought I'd hear a hundred year old say that." Kris laughed then put her arms out, closed her eyes and concentrated. Fifteen seconds went by. Nothing happened. Another fifteen seconds later still nothing happened. She slowly opened one eye to find Eric and Pam grinning wickedly. "That was SO not funny!" she screamed at them. Then she laughed. "Does it just sort of happen?"

"Yes, it does," Pam replied, "if it happens at all."

"Well, poo," Kris huffed. "I'm going to go eat."

She started to walk away but Pam hollered out, "Kris, Vilgot would like us to visit the school tomorrow night. Are you up for it?"

Kris shot a glare to Eric. "I said not a word."

"You'd come with me, Pam?" Pam shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care, but she did. "Cool."

"You don't want me to come?" Eric asked, feigning being hurt.

"I figured you'd come anyway."

"That I will."

After Kris left, Pam asked Eric, "What did Willa say when you told her she'd be coming here?"

"She didn't like it," Eric replied nonchalantly.

"She's still grieving her father's death. She just needs time."

"Willa hated her father."

"Yes, but he was still her father."

"Why do humans waste their time being distraught over a death?"

Pam stopped swinging and looked at him coolly. "You lost your parents too, Eric. Don't you remember?"

"That was so long ago I've forgotten."

"And in time Willa will, too."


	22. Chapter 22

_Aug 24__th__, 9:30 p.m._

"Welcome, Kris!" Vilgot said cheerily as he greeted her, Eric and Pam in the lobby of the Diomheir Beinn Sgoil. After nodding to Eric and Pam's hands, which he ascertained didn't appreciate the courtesy of handshakes, Vilgot put his arm over Kris's shoulders and led her through the expansive lobby.

Kris was completely overwhelmed as she briefly looked over the many enormous and exquisite paintings of horse-mounted hunters with tracking dogs leading them as well as others of mountains and the lake; prior headmasters of the school; and countless deer antlers, bear heads and stuffed birds.

"I truly hope you'll like it here, Kris," Alexis said as she walked behind them. "There are many activities the kids play after classes and plenty of clubs to join if any interests you."

They passed a group of boisterous kids ranging in ages from ten to probably twenty years old wearing brightly colored tartan uniforms, but when they saw their headmaster they immediately became quiet and walked away in silence.

The school was so large that after Alexis gave Kris the grand tour then joined Vilgot, Eric and Pam in the reception room, it was well after midnight. "So, what do you think?" Vilgot asked.

"Everything is beautiful and big and … antique. It's a bit overwhelming." She sipped blood from the glass and found it ironic that instead of wine she'd be drinking blood. Water under the bridge.

"Yes, it is," Vilgot said. "Would you like to enroll?" _He certainly doesn't beat around the bush_, Kris thought, though Alexis gave no indication she heard her thoughts.

"When does it start, the semester, I mean? And what would I even study?"

"Oh, right," Vilgot said then handed her a thick notebook. "You may join us whenever you'd like. I'm sure someone will help catch you up. Everything is in there, Kris. Degrees, historical information on sabers, fun activities and the lot. Feel free to contact either of us if you have any questions."

As they walked back to Eric's cabin, he shot up in the air without taking Kris with him as he had before. Pam continued to walk beside her as they went back to the house. "Pam, you and Eric hardly said anything."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's your decision."

She eyed her aunt cautiously before taking her arm and stopped her from walking. "Nu-uh, Pam. What did you three talk about while I was gone?"

"This and that."

Kris got a little irritated at Pam being so evasive. "Mind if I go down to the lake?"

Pam started walking again. "Don't care."

At that point, Kris didn't care, either. She hurried off to the lake until she found a spot with some grass to sit on. She had so much to think about, too much, in fact that she didn't know where to begin. The one place she always found solace was at the beach or in a pool, having her head underwater, where nothing but silence met her ears – except for the crashing of the waves at the beach.

Quickly undressing, she ran into the still water of the lake, ripples scattering around her before they raced away from her. She dove into the waters and swam without surfacing for air, being that she didn't need to. Not caring where she was going or how far, she was shocked when she met the shore on the opposite side of the lake. The gravelly sands scraped against her chest and stomach, but getting on her knees with the waters just at her waist she watched as the bloody cuts quickly healed.

"It is such a waste to ruin those beautiful, perky breasts of yours," came a voice from a log just on the shoreline.

Her eyes shot toward the voice and immediately kicked herself back into deeper waters before sinking under the water to hide her breasts. "What the hell, Eric?" she spat.

"I'm just watching out for you."

"Eric, if you don't mind I'd like to be alone," she said as she swam away on her back, her eyes closed, keeping her ears underwater so she could get back to her thoughts. A moment later a shadow was cast over her eyes as something broke up the moon's rays shining on her body. Eric flew horizontally over her, mouthing something. She closed her eyes and ignored him – that was until the top of her head smashed into a huge boulder jetting out from the water.

"Ow, damn it!" Kris cursed as she stood in the shallow water and rubbed her head, paying no mind to her naked body she was then showing off. Getting her bearings, she hurried to the spot where she left her clothes, put on just her sweater that covered her to her thighs and sat down on the patch of grass.

She watched him as he floated down and sat down beside her. "So," he started, "Made up your mind yet?"

"Yep. I've concluded you're an ass."

"True, but I was referring to the school."

She thought a moment. "Did Vilgot, I mean I know he's not –"

"You picked up on it, too?"

She shot her head toward him. "Too? Ah, that's what was wrong with Pam. Yeah, Alexis seems okay, but I'm not sure how to take the way he looks at me. Do you think he's … okay?"

"Looking for an excuse not to go?"

She hesitated. "Yeah, I think so, no, I don't think …"

"You don't have to, you know."

"Eric, what else am I going to do here? Nothing. But I just don't have a good feeling about the school."

"There's no reason why you can't go in the spring if you change your mind."

"I've thought of that. I'm going to go bat-shit crazy if I don't do something."

"Your things from home are already here. And there's a surprise for you in front of the fireplace, but you can't use it until the next full moon."

Ignoring the surprise, she replied, "Now that I'm so fast, that'll take me, what? Five minutes? What in the hell did you do with yourself for a thousand year?"

"I never said it was easy for me. But I managed."

She stared out over the now-tranquil lake waters. "The only thing I really find fun and exciting is when I'm saber. I'm not knocking being vampire. It's only been four days. What do I know?"

"Remember, Willa and Tara will be coming. Tara's older, but Willa is close to your age."

"Oh, goody," she said sarcastically as she stood and slipped on her undies and jeans. "Guess I've got some organizing to do," she said before she ran off to head back to the house.

By the time she got there, Eric was waiting at the front door. "Kris, before you go in, let me just tell you being vampire isn't all fun and games. I've gone decades …"

She didn't bother listening to him as she walked in, went to her bedroom and slammed the door. Throwing herself on the bed, she tried to come up with the reason why it all seemed so troubling and suffocating to her. Losing her parents at a young, impressionable age, there was never talk of what to do in college or what she'd do with her life, even though her adoptive family was supportive of some of the dreams she had. Depressed. She was depressed, plain and simple. She had options now, but there was end game, no final epiphany to kick her ass in the direction she truly wanted to go.

Not even bothering to put her things away and wanting something to eat before she went sleep for the day, she went downstairs where she heard music coming from the reception room. As she turned the corner, she stopped when she heard a soft moan then stepped back and watched Eric as he fed from a strikingly beautiful woman, whose hand was slowly creeping up his thigh. She'd never really watched him feed before, but she could tell he was enjoying her taste, being that she'd just caught his eyes roll in the back of his head before he closed them.

The look of pure bliss on his face made her stomach surge with a feeling she'd never felt before, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Was she jealous? Was she angry that he liked the female, or was it that it wasn't her neck he was feeding from?

"You may join us, if you'd like," Eric spoke, breaking her train of thought.

When she looked over his face he was looking directly at her, his eyes narrow as if he'd been trying to read her mind. She threw her back against the foyer wall, closed her eyes pretended she hadn't been busted.

"Suit yourself," she heard him say. "Your bedtime meal is in the moon room, courtesy of Vilgot."

After hearing the woman moan even louder, she raced to the room and saw a male only a few years older than her, smiling warmly. "Hi, Kris," he greeted as he stood, his Scottish accent thick, heavy and sexy. "I'm Matthew … Matt."

He was a boy at the school that she had seen on the tour that Alexis gave her when she was shown the dorm room. It was the brother of a student who brought his sister a care package. And she definitely took a keen interest in him. They never spoke, but it was the look in his eyes that held her attention as she stared right back. He was no taller than six feet with chocolate brown hair, slightly wavy, with a little curl over his forehead. The color of his eyes was an azure blue with streaks of gold streaking outward, and his smile chilled her to the bone.

"Um, hi," she replied as they sat down on the couch. "You're human," she commented, assuming he was full-bred saber, as was his sister.

"Yes. I got the brains of the family." He chuckled. "She got the saber side." As if by routine, he took off his jacket and pulled the collar of the t-shirt aside to expose the vein in his neck.

She didn't immediately feed from him. Instead she heard herself ask, "Matt, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I don't. Speaking of, a group of us are having a bonfire down by the lake tonight. I'd love it … I mean, would you like to …" He blushed wildly, which made her smile, but she waited for the invitation, if that's what he was trying to say. "If your Maker will allow, may I come pick you up, say around ten? I mean … if you want …"

She put her hand on his shoulder to ease his anxiety. "No, I don't think Pam will mind, but Eric …"

He frowned. "Oh. I didn't know …"

"No, no, Matt. We're not … We're just imprinted." Was that all it was, or was it more than that? "It sounds fun. I'd love to come."

He smiled and instantly relaxed. "I never really understood the power of the imprint."

"Neither do I. I've got the information from Vilgot tonight but I haven't read it yet."

The conversation between the two was easy and effortless, not to mention the fact that the more they talked and got to know the other, she was beginning to like him more and more. And what she'd felt for Eric earlier quickly dissipated.


	23. Chapter 23

_Aug 25__th__, 8:00 p.m._

Kris woke up early that night, being that she had to get ready for the bonfire. Looking at the boxes that she still had to unpack, she went downstairs to see what – or who – was for breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, Pam was leaning against the counter with the phone glued to her ear. There was a woman sitting at the seldom-used dining table, but she wasn't sure if it was Pam's breakfast or hers.

Needing something to take the hunger edge off, she opened the refrigerator door then remembered they weren't to have any TruBlood because of the Hep-V. She turned to walk out when Pam said, "KrisLyn, she is for you." She nodded to the female then went back to her conversation as she stepped out into the hall.

Without a word, Kris drank unceremoniously until Pam came back into the kitchen and threw her cell phone on the counter. Seeing Kris was done, she told the woman to go to her bedroom and wait for her there. After she left, Kris took the opportunity to ask what Pam's problem was.

"I don't answer to you," she huffed.

Kris shook her head and headed out. "I'm going out tonight, in case you care," she snapped then raced to her bedroom before Pam could reply.

As she took the shower, she was becoming more irked at her aunt with her attitude, and she racked her brain trying to figure out if it was anything she had done. She came up with nothing. So she simply concentrated on picking out the right outfit, put on makeup to add a little color to her face and set her hair up in a loose ponytail, leaving wisps cascading down the sides of her face.

"Eric?!" Kris screamed as she closed her bedroom behind her.

"Library," she heard him reply.

She raced downstairs to Eric's library. It was the first time she'd been in there, being there was no real reason why she should in the first place. The walls were lined with books, some so old the bindings were peeling off. Seeing Eric reading in a leather chair, she sat down in the one beside it. "Wow, I didn't take you for a reader, Eric," she teased.

"I can't quite read with you clattering on, now can I?"

"Oh, shit. You've got something up your ass, too, I see."

Eric set the book down and looked over at her, a smile slowly spreading over his lips. "You look very … cute. I hear you have a date tonight."

Kris's eyebrows shot up. "Cute is for a twelve year-old. Were you eavesdropping on Matt and me last night?"

"No. He asked for permission when I took him home. And you have yet to acknowledge the gift I got you by the fireplace." He tried to sound hurt, but he failed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It's been kinda … crazy. Can you answer me something?"

"If I can."

"Can you tell me what the hell is eating Pam? Ever since we came back from the school she's been a bitch to talk to."

Eric leaned his head against the head rest and stared into the fire. "You didn't hear this from me, but Tara is being resistant coming here."

She thought a moment. "Does that mean we have to go to Shreveport?"

"No, not right away."

"Oh, good. But that's all? I mean that Pam's upset about?"

"As far as I know."

"Hmm. Okay. Well, let her know I won't stay out too, too late. One, two, depending on how it goes."

"You don't have the common courtesy to tell me yourself?" Pam snipped as she walked in.

Without looking at Pam, Kris replied, "No, not the way you've treated me lately, or lack thereof."

"Yes, I am upset Tara won't come here," Pam said as she stood in front of the fireplace. "But I can't concern myself with that, not when you're going off to venture on your own."

"Pam, I'm not going to the school until the spring. I figured I'd just read the book Vilgot gave me so at least I'll know what to expect. Why is it such a big deal? It's what we originally planned anyway, right?"

"Yeah, well, I've changed my mind."

"Changed _your _mind? I thought you said this morning it was my decision?" She hesitated a moment. "Oh, wait. Does this have anything to do with Vilgot?" She didn't reply, but from the minute tension in her body Kris knew it was. "Why do you think I'm waiting before I go, Pam?"

"Excuse me, Eric," Charles said as he stood in the doorway. "There is a Matthew Kennedy to see Ms. Kris."

Kris was relieved for the interruption. "Pam, I'm going down to the lake with–"

"I know, I heard."

Simply shaking her head as she stood, she met up with Matt as he waited in the main entrance foyer. He looked great, even better than when she fed from him, dressed in a navy blue wool sweater, black jeans and boots; a traditional Scottish cap on his head.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Kris," Matt said as he leaned forward, and she allowed him to kiss her cheek. He looked behind her expecting to find Eric or Pam, but of course they weren't there.

"Should I bring anything? I already ate, so–"

"No, no. There are plenty of blankets."

He grabbed her arm gently and wrapped it around his elbow. She gladly took it as he led her towards the lake.

* * *

"Pam, what's really going on?" Eric asked, beginning to get irritated at seeing her be cruel to Kris, at least to him it seemed.

"Tara told me there are more reports of tainted TruBlood all along the west coast, and they're saying it'll only be weeks before it heads east."

"I can understand your concern, but there is more to it than that."

"No, there isn't," she insisted.

He leaned forward, put his elbows on his knees and narrowed his eyes on her. "We have been together for just over a hundred years. Do you not think I know when something is wrong with you?"

"I don't like the fact she tells you more than she does me."

"That's because you won't let her. It's just the imprinting, Pam. We've gone over this."

"Well, maybe I don't need to be here, Eric," she snapped.

Eric instinctively knew when he pushed her too far, but at the moment he didn't care. Standing and walking out, he told her, "Maybe that would be the best for all of us."

* * *

"Hey, everyone," Kris said as she waved to the group sitting around the already-blazing bonfire. Matt made introductions to the group of eight, each paired male and female, as if they were all on dates.

"I've got your marshmallows, Matt," his sister Marley teased him. "I mean, since you're the only human."

"Ha ha," he replied, seemingly embarrassed. "A bonfire without marshmallows is like a vampire without fangs."

"Oh, my gosh," Kris spoke up. "I haven't had a toasted marshmallow since I went camping as a kid."

"It wouldn't be a good idea, Kris," Scott said.

"Well, I tend to agree with you, but I'd still like to try one." She didn't, not really. She just wanted to make Matt feel better.

"Okay, but we warned you," Matt said, chuckling. He reached inside a small tote bag and pulled out the bag and two twigs, already sharpened.

"You are a twit, Matt," Marley said then whispered something to her boyfriend Bryan, who snickered.

Matt put the marshmallow on the stick and handed it to Kris before he did his own. Kris put the treat over the flame, rotating it to get it evenly brown before pulling back just in time before it caught on fire. "That's not a true marshmallow." His own burst into flames, and he promptly blew the fire out, seemingly proud of himself. "_This_ is the only way to eat one."

Kris brought the marshmallow to her mouth and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot. Taking a bite, it melted onto her tongue, and at first it tasted as she thought it would. Her smile slowly faded, however, when the flavor turned into a combination of dirty socks and ashes from a fire. "Ew, ew," she spat, brushing her tongue with the back of her hand to get the taste out. "Gross!"

Everyone laughed at her, and she deserved it. All she could was laugh back, which was fine with her. "Okay, you guys were right."

"Let's get this party started!" Bryan shouted as he reached for a ziploc bag and pulled out several leaves. "Kris, have you done Naughty Man's Cherries before?"

"Huh? No. What the hell is that?" she asked.

"It's known as Belladonna, Nightshade, Kris," Matt told her. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Oh, god," Marley chortled. "You got yourself a chicken-shit girlfriend."

"Marley! Knock it off!" Matt yelled.

"I'll pass, thanks," Kris replied firmly.

"It's poisonous to humans," Scott said. "It's like cat nip to sabers, and with saber-vampires it causes a serious trip. Not something to mess with."

"Seriously, we need to find some real partiers," Bryan said as he put a full leaf in his mouth and sucked on it, like it was cotton candy.

Marley passed the bag around, and the only ones that didn't take any was Kris, Matt and Scott. Kris leaned against Matt, as if he would protect her because she didn't know the effects it would have on the group. And he did. He put his arm around her back and rest his hand on her hip. "Is this alright?" he asked shyly.

She nodded. "Yes, thanks."

Trying to relax, yet remained on alert as she watched Marley and Bryan instantly change to saber, as did Charlie and Karen. Angus and Tracy, both vampires, simply crashed on the blanket and looked up at the sky like they had no idea what the shiny dots were. Two sabers ran off into the lake, though they stayed in the shallow end before standing as still as mannequins. The saber that was Marley approached Kris, sniffed her ankle before she quickly licked her bare arm.

"Ow, shit!" Kris cursed, putting her hand over her then shredded skin.

"Fuck, Marley!" Matt screamed at his sister then kicked her away, hard. "Get out of here! If anything happens to her, I swear–" Marley purred her protest before she and Bryan ran off.

"Matt, don'" Kris mumbled, surprised at hearing how strange she sounded. Her head was beginning to sway, and she had trouble keeping her eyes open.

She heard Scott ask Matt if she was okay. "No. The fluid was still on Marley's tongue, and because it's so abrasive it's now in her system. Fucking bitch," he spat.

"What do we do?" Scott asked.

"Nothing. Her arm will heal, but she's going to have a rough next couple of hours," Matt replied.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot to mention Scott's date, Wanda, who changed to saber and headed off into the woods.**_

* * *

"'att, I don' feeel–" Kris collapsed on the blanket on her back, her eyes closed to get rid of the spinning in her head, but that only made it worse. Her eyes flew open and she looked around her in panic and fear.

"Kris, I'm here," Matt said lovingly as he held onto her. "Don't change. Don't change. Scott, I might need you to go get Pam, her Maker. Do you know where Eric Northman's house is?" Scott nodded. "Kris, you can_not _change. I won't be able to protect you, especially from Marley."

"I'mm hawt," she muttered as she curled up into a ball, clutching her knees.

"Shit. Fight it, Kris. Be strong," Matt urged.

"I … I cannn't," she whined, tears beginning to escape her eyes. "Gonnn … change."

"Scott, stand back." Matt warned. "I've never seen her–" Matt wasn't able to finish his sentence because Kris had changed completely into her saber form, facing off into the trees, her rear end facing the lake and Matt. "Shit."

The saber planted her front paws into the softened dirt, clawing at it before her body maneuvered back and she stretched her body to get the human kinks out. Yawning, her jawbone cracking and crinkling, she turned her head around and saw Matt staring at her, wide-eyed and extremely frightened. Slowly approaching him so as not to appear threatening, she laid down on her stomach, her chin to the ground and pushed her nose into Matt's thigh gently.

Scott hissed and barred his fangs as a warning not to hurt Matt, though he remained close to his friend. Kris lifted her head and chuffed at Scott, as if he was a true threat. Truth be told, he was far from it. "Scott, it's cool." Matt carefully put out his hand and let Kris sniff it. "I won't hurt you, Kris," he said softly. She bowed her head over his hand until it rested between her ears. Starting to rub her fur, he smiled and relaxed.

"Matt, I've got to go find Wanda. Holler for me if you need me."

"Got it." After Scott left them, Matt said to Kris, "I'm so, so sorry. I should have known she'd pull something like this." He roughly massaged the saber's shoulders, and she began to purr.

Suddenly a noise came from the lake, causing Kris to turn her head toward the edges of the still water in an attack position, not knowing what the threat was. However, there was no threat. As a saber, she recognized the two sabers in the water as Charlie and Karen, who had each just caught a fish and trotting up to shore. Dropping the fish onto the pebbly sand, they began to eat, and Kris watched in awe, her head tilting back and forth.

Karen finished hers first then glared up at Kris, her nostrils flaring as if she were smelling the new saber's scent. Karen shooed her head toward the water a few times before Charlie ran back into the water, and Karen followed him.

It was a moment before Kris understood she was to follow Karen into the water to show her how to fish. Giving Matt one gentle push from her forehead on Matt's chest, to tell him she'd be okay, she stood and went to the water's edge. Again Charlie and Karen stood stone-cold still; their ears twitched occasionally as if listening to any possible food swimming beneath the surface.

Sitting on her hind legs, it wasn't long before Karen pounced in the water with her mouth open and came back up with a fish staked with one of her saber teeth. Flipping her head around quickly, the fish went flying and landed at Kris's feet. Sniffing at it curiously, she sneezed as some water had gone up her nostrils. Not one for seafood as a human, not to mention sushi, she wasn't sure if she wanted to try it. But it would be rude if she didn't at least try it, considering it was a gift, in a way.

Scooting her head forward, her two long and wide saber teeth got in the way of her other teeth that she tried to grasp the fish with. Making a few more attempts, she finally slid the fish into her mouth and began to chew, surprised at how good it tasted on her saber palette.

Matt, being comfortable knowing Kris wouldn't hurt him, stood beside her and smiled down on her. "Hey," he said quietly, not wanting to disturb his friend's food search. "I should get you back home so you'll be safe. I don't need your pissed off Maker draining me dry."

She looked up at him and at first wasn't going to leave, but when she saw the silent pleading in his eyes she thought it'd be best. Besides, he had a point. She liked Matt and wanted to see him again, so she didn't dare press her luck with Pam, or Eric, for that matter.

Matt told Charlie and Karen that he'd catch up with them later then stood over Angus and Tracy, who were still tripping on the Nightshade. She was giggling like a ten year old girl, and he had his hand up above him, trying to figure out exactly what the appendage was; they were so gone he didn't bother to say goodbye. Regarding Marley, his sister, he could have cared less about, as well as her date. He just hoped for their sake they stayed clear of him.

Just as they stepped onto the trail that led them back to Eric's manor, a high-pitched wail echoed around them. Kris's head snapped back in the direction of the sound, while Matt seemed to be glued to the ground, his body frozen. Looking up at the top of the trees, her keen eyesight settled on a pair of bright green eyes that cast down on her, making her fur stand on end. She didn't just sense danger, she tasted the danger.

"Raoghnailt," Matt whispered dreamily as he, too, turned to look where Kris spotted the threat.

The screech turned into a soft hum of an unknown song as a female floated down from the branch of the tallest tree. Her white, wet dress clung to her body, showing every curve, her erect nipples poking out through the material. She was even paler than a vampire, her long, wet hair cascaded down along her waist.

Landing just feet from Matthew, the female said, "Matthew, mo ghrá. Cén chaoi a bhfuil mé caillte agat."

"As I have missed you, my love," Matt replied, his voice was monotone as he stepped to her.

Kris used her huge saber body to keep him away from the woman, but to no avail. The woman held a comb in her hand and flicked it toward Kris, who flew back twenty feet, her body rolled a few times before settling, her fur covered with mud. Getting back on her feet, she shook her body before turning to look at Angus and Tracy, who had gone off somewhere, then to Charlie and Karen, who had come out of the water but stood too far away; they didn't appear to want to help, anyway.

The woman stretched out her arm to Matt, which he promptly took, smiling warmly. Kris didn't like the look in his eyes, nor did she like the way the woman was looking at her date. Taking in a deep breath, Kris snarled and hissed as loudly as she could, anger surging through her. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she sat on her hind legs, not being in the mood to take flight again from the powerful energy the woman exuded.

"I have so desperately needed to see you again, Matthew," the woman said, brushing her free hand against his cheek. "I will have you as my own."

"No, you won't," came a voice from the walking trail. Eric approached them, completely unafraid, barring his fangs and snarling wickedly. "I would highly advise you to stay away from my imprinted, Nixie trash."

"You are no threat to me, vampire," she hissed, the tips of her ears then poked through her damp hair. "He will be mine."

"I will be yours," Matt repeated distantly.

"You see, as I said, leave him to me."

"Afraid I can't do that," Eric hissed.

"I have had enough of this," the woman spat. "Teacht liom, Matthew."

Before Matt could move to follow her, Eric attacked the woman. Their bodies flew halfway up a large, thick tree trunk, Eric using his strength to keep her back firmly against the bark. He wasn't pleased that he couldn't sink his teeth into the Nixie as quickly as he hoped. She was just as powerful as he was, and she had one quality the vampire didn't have. Throwing her head back, the woman protested by allowing another high-pitched, ear-shattering screech escape her lips. The only effect it had on Eric was blood trickling from his ears and nose. The effect on a human was much more dramatic. Immediately Matt screamed in agony, covered his ears and fell to his knees. Kris hurried to his side, shaking her head to rid the ringing in her ears from the siren call.

"Eric, let her down," a male said as he stood below them.

Kris's eyes diverted to the male, which turned out to be Vilgot, with the group of Matt's friends standing behind him protectively. When Eric didn't comply, Vilogt repeated his demand until he did obey.

The Nixie fell in a crumpled heap at Vilgot's feet, blood dripping from the puncture wound in her neck, though he had not drained her. Closing his eyes and holding his arms out, Vilgot said, "Mé a sheolann tú ar ais go dtí an ifreann tháinig tú as, Nixie. Ní bheidh tú ar ais."

In the blink of an eye, she evaporated. The silence that surrounded them was heaven. Turning to the group behind him, sabers still in their form, he commanded, "Who brought the Nightshade?" They all remained quiet.

"Marley," Matt croaked as he got to his feet. Marley hissed a warning to her brother, which he ignored.

Looking at Kris, Vilgot asked, "Is this true?" She nodded. "Marley, I have warned you … This will not be discussed now. I want you waiting in my office when I return. Do you understand?" She nodded, fear etched across her feline face; Bryan took a few steps away from her. "Oh, don't think you get away scot free, Mr. Clark. Go now, the both of you." They raced off. "The rest of you, go home. I will contact you if I have any questions."

"I'm okay, Kris," Matt said as he rubbed the top of her head. She returned his gesture by brushing her head against his thigh.

"Shall we take the kids back to your manor, Eric?"

* * *

_**ENDING NOTE: I will explain what a Nixie is in the next chapter.**_


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoy reading! Thanks for the reviews, y'all!

* * *

As Eric, Matt and Kris followed Vilgot back to Eric's manor, Eric had a lot of questions. "I didn't believe Nixie's still existed. What did you to do her?"

"I sent her to hell, and she is never to return, but others of her kind will avenge her. You were fortunate, Matt. Nixie's are difficult for humans to resist. They take their essence, the soul of humans; it is how they survive. I would advise against any more trips to the lake for you, Matt."

"But it's so beautiful there. I'd be safe with Kris with me," Matt suggested.

Kris picked her head up and looked at Matt. She liked it at the lake, too, but was doubtful she could protect him.

"Who was she?" Eric asked curiously.

"Raoghnailt, old Gaelic for Rachel," Matt replied. "I met her … Actually she found me five years ago. I thought she was gone." Kris trotted beside him, still watching him intently as he spoke. "Her fiancé was killed in battle six hundred years ago, so she drowned from despair. I had forgotten about her."

"Apparently she didn't forget you," Vilgot pointed out. "I heard her wail from the house. It was unmistakable."

"Headmaster, Kris did not take the Nightshade," Matt confessed. "Marley had changed to saber and licked Kris's arm. She changed almost instantly. Scott didn't take any, either."

"Understood," Vilgot replied. "I will speak with your parents regarding that. Kids, why don't you two run off so Eric and I can talk?" It wasn't yes or no question.

The two younger supes sprinted off ahead of them. Waiting until they were out of sight, Vilgot asked, "Has Kris made a decision to join our school?"

Eric didn't want to answer for her, but he already knew what it was. "She will enroll for the spring semester."

Vilgot seemed to slow his pace. "From what I hear, she has little knowledge of us sabers."

"True, but you provided her with the book. That will suffice … for now."

"Mr. Northman, is that her decision or yours?"

Eric became slightly irritated. "It is hers."

"And what could have happened down at the lake might have been prevented if she'd been schooled properly and been able to fight."

Eric stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "_Nothing_ happened at the lake. She has me, and she has her Maker. We will watch out for her." Eric raced up the hill and was gone in a flash.

"And who do you think will watch out for you two from Kris herself?" Vilgot commented, seemingly to himself.

But Eric heard him. Vilgot was right, in a way. The first few days at his manor were great. Now everything was shot to hell. He was fighting with Pam. Pam wanted to leave. Kris was lost and confused. It felt as if the connection was lost between him and Kris. All he had to do was find it again. And there was only one way he knew how to do that.

* * *

"Kris, Kris! Hold up," Matt hollered to her as she had just reached the stairs of the manor. She turned around and sat down, watching him as he came closer. "You have to remember I'm human. I'm not as fast as you are." She rubbed her head against his thigh. He sat down on the front step, and Kris put her chin on his thigh. "I know things didn't go as I'd hoped tonight, but do you think … I mean, would Pam allow you to–"

"Yes, you may take Kris out again." Matt's eyes flew open in shock, not that she seemed to appear from nowhere, but that she'd allow it. "Kris, would you like Matt to come to the house tomorrow? You know you're worn out after you change." Kris nodded her head. "You may call on her at ten."

To Matt, he took it as she was dismissing him. "Thank you," he said to Pam. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Kris." He gave her one pat on the head then headed off to his car.

"Come on inside, Kris." She headed off inside the manor.

Of course Kris stood there contemplating if she should go in. She wasn't used to the calm Pam and didn't know how to react. She wasn't sure if she was in trouble or something else was going on … when was nothing ever going on? Finding it ironic that she'd just bitched about being bored, she went inside to the reception room to sit by the fire. But she was surprised when she saw a huge forest green dog bed, apparently the gift Eric had gotten her. She would have smiled if she could. Stepping into it, she circled a few times before she lay down. It was a perfect fit. The warmth felt good to her, as if it melted away the stress from the trouble at the lake. She twisted her body to rub her back and caught the flames of the fire, the bright red, orange and yellow wisps curling up in reverse mini-tornadoes. She hadn't realized it, but her legs were kicked up in the air as she watched.

"You need to work on your posture," Pam said as she came in and sat down on the floor beside the bed. "It's not very lady-like."

Pulling out a brush, Kris grew excited, well, for a feline it didn't take much. She loved it when her mother brushed her hair when she was a child. She rolled over so Pam could reach her back, and she began to brush her fur. It was silent for a few moments before Pam started to talk, though it appeared it was more of a ramble. "I'm proud you didn't take the Nightshade. Eric and I had a pretty nasty fight. He's on edge, and I can't blame him. Things aren't going as we planned, but we've been through worse. I said some things I regret now and I was going to … I didn't intentionally watch over you, Kris. Know that. I should have left, but I'm glad I didn't. If Eric hadn't come when he did I would have."

That answered most of Kris's questions, except for what she really wanted to know. Constantly turning her head and flicking her eyes toward the doorway from the hall, Pam finally caught on. "Eric's in the caretaker's flat." No further explanation as to what he was doing there. Kris was disappointed until Pam put the brush down and shook her head. "Yes, Kris, you may go to him."

In two seconds flat Kris was standing in the doorway of the flat, and it was nicer than she expected it to be. It was smaller, for sure, but more comfortable and livable than the manor. She growled so he would know she was there, and he hollered that he was upstairs in the bedroom. As she stepped past the living room, she instantly recognized the furniture, the fireplace, the color of the walls, and even the paneling around the ceiling, even the wooden ceiling fan. She knew the room. She'd been there before. Here. It was here that they'd be together. However, _when_ wasn't exactly clear.

"KrisLyn? What's wrong?" Eric asked as he came down the stairs, one hand behind his back. She shook her head. "I was just looking for something." He sat down on the step so they were eye level. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "You need to read up on your saber side, Kris. You didn't defend yourself." Her eyes narrowed at him, but he was right. He affectionately pet her head, tickling behind her ear. "No, you did the right thing. Here, this is what I came for." He pulled out a solid, thick, leather dog collar long enough to fit her. She chuffed her approval as he tied it around her huge neck. "I bred Leonbergers for a while. I can find you a bell if you want."

She shook her head and rubbed her chin against his knee, sitting on her hind legs. Cautiously at first, he massaged her neck before stroking down her shoulder blades then her hips bones. Immediately she responded by kicking her ass up and out, a natural response from a feline, but not from a vampire that used to be human; Kris still couldn't wrap her head around everything. Eric chuckled then Kris turned and walked towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's head on back."

As they walked the grounds, he asked, "How are you holding up?" She chuffed, as if in a laugh because she couldn't rightly answer him. "Oh, right. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "I got some steak. I'm not sure if it's something–" Kris ran a few steps ahead of him, and when he caught up with her she ran in and out between his legs. "Oh, I did good?"

She ran off to the manor, and by the time she got there he was waiting for her at the door, which he opened. "Just remember, baby vamp, I'm still faster than you." As she walked past him, she hit his leg with her hip, which made him chuckle again.

After she ate, she settled back down in the bed in front of the fire, full, happy and content. That was until Eric sat down beside Pam, gave her a dirty look then asked surly, "Now do you still think you want to leave us?"

Kris's head shot up and she looked at Eric. "Bastard." She ran her fingers through her hair. "KrisLyn, when I said that it was out of anger. At first, it was safe keeping our relationship … at a distance. As your Maker it is easy, as your aunt it is not."

Kris rested her chin on the edge of the dog bed and yawned. She didn't quite understand what Pam was talking about, but she had become drowsy and just needed to close her eyes for a few minutes. As she did, she heard their voices, but they quickly faded away as sleep found her.

"Det var din idé av en ursäkt?" Eric asked snickering.

"It's the best apology I can give at the moment," Pam whispered.

"I've been thinking," Eric started. "We'll have to train Kris over the winter. We'll see whether Kris still wants to go there in the spring."

"And if she doesn't?"

"We'll find somewhere else. But I still think it'd be good to have Willa and Tara here, just for a visit. Maybe they'll change their minds once they're here."

"Hmm, that might work. I'll call Tara before I sleep." Looking at her sleeping niece, she finished, "It's all up to her, huh?"

"Yes. I'm not sure I like having a baby vamp making my life decisions for me."

"Whether you realize it or not, Eric, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"That she does. She was acting strange in the flat."

"How so?"

"I don't know. She was staring at the front reception room like …" Eric put on the most shit-eating grin he could muster, which was rare for him. "She was complaining earlier about being bored. Maybe I'll have her redecorate the flat."

Mr. Eric Northman knew far too well it would be much more than just decorating the flat. The more time she spent in the flat, the more chances he'd have of getting what he wanted. Question was: Does Kris still want him?


	26. Chapter 26

_Aug 26__th__, 3:30 a.m._

Kris had changed back to vampire as she lay sleeping in the dog bed; her collar had fallen to the floor. Eric spent an hour watching her, looking over every inch of her naked, porcelain-skinned body, her softly chiseled face, her beautiful golden hair.

Pam had been long gone, and as much as he wanted to keep staring at Kris, he got the book Vilgot gave to her and skimmed it over.

_A human is born human and remains that way; a saber is born saber and remains saber; a saber born then changed to vampire remains saber… _

_Saber-vampires have unique qualities, among them telepathy, mind-control…They have less abilities than vampire, though no less beneficial … _

Eric had only just begun to read, and he didn't like what he had read thus far. Telepathy he could handle, but mind-control he wasn't so sure about.

_Sabers are as any feline: they breathe, require blood as well as raw meat while in their form, and can reproduce, but only with another full-bred saber. Yet when they are changed to vampire they retain a body temperature of 64 degrees, as opposed to the full-bred 104 ... _

_Saber-vampires are not immune to feline diseases and can be fatal, regardless of the vampire blood regenerating …_

… _Their life span averages two hundred …_

That was what Eric wanted to know, how long Kris would be with him. Two hundred years as a vampire was nothing, really, but it wouldn't be nearly as long as he would have liked. Still, he was grateful.

"You need to stop reading those Penthouse Forum articles, Eric. They'll make your Swedish Penish shrink."

He shot her a nasty glare before a small smile rose on his lips. She was then lying on her stomach, her chin in her hands; her back illuminated sexily by the fire; a slight tease from her breasts between her elbows. "Don't tell me you're still high?"

"Nah, just tongue tied," she snickered. "Learn anything?"

"Not much. You do you feel?" he asked, closing the book and setting it on the coffee table.

"Hungry and a little tired." She sat up and pulled her legs close to her, knowing full well she was still showing her exaggerated cleavage. She couldn't have cared in the least. The more she was naked around him the more comfortable she became. It wasn't like she was flaunting herself, she was becoming less embarrassed about her body.

"It's almost 3:30, too late to find a human," Eric pointed out.

"Can't you call Pam to bring one back with her?"

"She never takes her cell phone with her."

"Well, poo."

There was a moment of silence before Eric asked, "Do you like Matt?"

The smile on her face answered his question. "I'd like to see him again. He seems like a good guy, and Scott, too." Eric didn't reply, but there was something in the way he looked at her she didn't know how to read. "I don't think it'd hurt if I took just a little from you."

Smiling wickedly, he patted the cushion beside him. She raced to the couch in hopes he didn't see too much and grabbed the blanket to cover herself, but he took it from her and threw it across the room. She kicked herself to the arm rest and took her usual pose, to hide as much as she could.

He extended his hand to her, which she refused. "Oh, come now. Are you afraid of me?" She shook her head. "You're afraid of something."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why do I feel you quivering through the cushions?"

Remembering how defensive she'd been toward him when he would get that assertive, she had to be honest with herself, and to Eric. "I can handle feeding, but my damned body starts to take over. I can't … It's not easy …"

"No, it's not." Before she even felt her body move, she was sitting in his lap, both of her legs draped over his leg, his arms behind her keeping her in place. Her breasts were hidden, being flush against his thin tank top, their lips just inches apart. She felt the heat in the palm of her hand that was gripping his shoulder, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to let go. She wanted him just as much as she wanted to run from the room and get as far away from him as possible.

"Don't think …" He kissed her left cheek. "… just because you're fast …" He kissed her other cheek, forcing her to close her eyes. "… doesn't mean I didn't see your …" He kissed the corner of her mouth; she parted her lips slightly, though she didn't know if she wanted the passion she was beginning to feel to continue. "… flawless, desirable body."

She turned her head just enough so their lips met in a tender, gentle, loving kiss. Instinctively her fangs popped out and she pulled back. He smiled then flicked his tongue under one of her fangs before he pressed his lips hard against hers, his own fangs already protruding. His hand slid up to her neck while his other began to explore her back. When his fingertips reached the nape of her neck, his fingers wrapped around her hair, and he pulled her head back. Without a word, he licked her neck ever so pussy-tingling slowly then looked heavily into her eyes.

Her upper chest began to vibrate loudly, even though she tried to keep it back. He growled, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard. "You've no idea how fucking sexy you are and how erotic it feels when you purr against my chest."

"And you, Mr. Northman, have no idea how hungry I am." She dove onto his neck without any warning, her fangs easily slicing into his skin, lapping at the incredible taste of his blood. She clung to him with her hands tightly on the top of his shoulders, kneading his muscles before she cupped the free side of his neck.

"Ohhh, yes," he murmured breathlessly against her ear, causing the hairs on her arms to rise. "Let your true nature take over you, Kris. Take in my power, take my strength. Feel my yearning for you."

His commanding, guttural voice echoed through her brain, and she knew at that moment if she didn't stop she'd jump him sure as the moon rose every evening. She removed her fangs from his neck, though didn't even bother retracting them. There was no way she'd be able to hide her true feelings anyway.

But then Matt's kind, gentle face flashed in front of her eyes. She knew at that moment she'd have to stop before her simple feeding turned into something she wasn't ready for. Leaning her upper body back, she said, though her voice wasn't urgent. "Eric, let me go." He did nothing but kiss her neck. "Please," she pleaded without much conviction.

He groaned. "We can always take it to the flat."

"Huh?" Then it hit her. "You … you know? How?"

Brushing her hair away from her face but keeping them there, he replied, "The look in your black saber eyes when you looked in the room." He kissed her forehead. "Have fun with your Scottish human, baby vamp. When you're ready for what a real male can give you, you know where to find one." He let his arms slip down to his sides.

Slowly and teasingly she stood in front of him, letting him eye her body. She prayed he didn't see her shaking. "Thanks for your help tonight." She bent down, kissed his cheek, and went to the doorway; his wide, hungry eyes followed her. "Oh, and Eric, when I do find that real male, as you put it, you'll be the first to know."

Racing upstairs, she paced the floor for a good ten minutes trying to calm down. It did little to help. Getting a whiff of her post-feline smell, she went to the bathroom and ran the water as hot as she could make it. Slipping in, she let her head go underwater and let the silence surround her.

Kris heard a muffled voice from above her, and when she opened her eyes she saw a wet, blurry Pam staring down on her. "Huh? A bee wrote a will with a nightmare text?"

Pam didn't repeat herself but sat on the closed toilet seat. Kris scooted herself up and put her head on the edge of the tub. "I said," she snipped, "Tara and Willa will be coming night after next."

"Oh, cool! But … we are not going anywhere those kids at the school, not until I can find some real friends."

"Agreed. Eric suggested you redecorate the flat, if you want. Maybe if the girls like it it'll convince them to stay."

"Oh, Pam, I doubt that'll do the trick. But I look forward to meeting them."

"So, what are you intentions with Matthew?"

"My intentions? God, you really need to get out of the south," she teased. "Just get to know him, maybe play kissy-face with him since our first date pretty much sucked."

"Kissy-face?" she said as she stood. "You need a thesaurus. I'll close your blinds for the day. Don't fall asleep in the water."

"Yes, Auntie."


	27. Chapter 27

_Aug 26__th__, 9 p.m._

"Crap!" Wearing only her bra and undies, Kris had spent the past half an hour tearing through the boxes Eric had delivered from her home looking for something to wear for her date with Matt. Clothes were scattered all over her bedroom, her jewelry was strewn all over her bed and pairs of shoes piled up in a corner. She'd tried on jeans and a sweater – too boring. She tried on a sundress – too revealing. The shorts and tunic were too slutty. "Oh, come ON! I've got to have something–"

"I am particularly fond of that matching pink lace bra and panties you're wearing."

Kris flew around so fast her hair whipped into her face. "Eric! Dirtbag."

"You left the door open. Need some help?"

"I'd get more help from a blind man!" she spat with her hands on her hips.

Walking into the room, he bent down and picked up a purple and turquoise spaghetti strap tunic, gathered in the waist with the hem resting at the hips. He looked around the room for a second before he picked up black denim leggings. "Now, what's wrong with this?"

She glared at him, her eyes narrow. Grabbing them from him, she replied, "They don't go with my pink undies. By the way, I was looking for this top."

"Sure you were," he said as he watched her walk to the bathroom. A second later she threw the bra out toward him, which landed on his lap. "Well, your bra is a start," he snickered.

She walked back into the room dressed with one arm behind her, slipped on a pair of turquoise sandals and stood right in front of him. "These, Eric," she said, putting the lace panties over his head, "will be the finish ." Then she raced out of the room before he could say anything.

He smirked like the devil and shook his head. "You can give it as well as you take it, Ms. KrisLyn," he said to an empty room.

"Pam! Is Matt here yet?" Kris screamed as she bounded down the stairs and stepped into the reception room.

"Well, yes, he is," she answered.

Kris smiled brightly when she saw him standing by the fire holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hi," she said as she approached him, took the flowers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. They're beautiful. You look nice." Nice was an understatement; for a moment she felt a little underdressed. As far as she knew it was still raining outside and they weren't going anywhere.

"So do you. Pam told me you haven't eaten yet."

"No, I've been running around like a chicken with my head chopped off since I got up." She waited for Pam to tell her someone was waiting in the kitchen, but she didn't. "Pam?" she asked, but she had slipped out of the room without her realizing it.

"Oh, um, I offered to." He looked around a little uncomfortable.

"Feed from you? You don't care?" She'd changed her mind from arguing with him because she did like the way he tasted, as well as how he made her feel when she fed from him the first time.

"Of course not."

"Well, okay. I guess the kitchen would be best." He followed her into the kitchen making small talk before sitting at the table. "I think it's going to take me awhile to get used to this."

A few minutes later she wiped his neck and her mouth with a wet washcloth then put it in the sink. "No. I will never get used to the mess."

"No worries. How are you feeling?" he asked as she sat back down.

"Okay. Tired, but I think it's normal for us newbies after we change."

"It is, but it doesn't last long. Kris, I'm really sorry about what happened last night."

"That wasn't your fault. But what was she? I heard your conversation."

"A Nixie is German for water spirit. Their souls remain in the lakes where they drowned and use their song to attract males to mate with her. The music alone makes him fall in love with her, and he remains with her at the lake's side, or close to it, until he dies; then she just gets another mate. Most are benevolent; they are simply looking for love. But the nasty ones will kill the men from their song alone just for sport."

"What kills them or sends them away?"

"Did you see the comb she held when she tossed you off? They already have that power, but the comb is the one thing that keeps her wet if she ever ventures too far from shore. She will only die if she becomes completely dry."

"Oh. Do you think they really will come back for …" She couldn't say it.

"I hope to God not."

"What happened to Marley and the others?"

"Marley, got expelled; it wasn't her first offense. Bryan got suspension for a month, and the others just got probation."

"What?! I didn't mean to–"

"No, you didn't. She asked for it; it was only a matter of time before she got caught. So, have you decided about the school?"

"No, not really." She didn't elaborate because there was something about the change in his voice that made her keep it short. A flash of lightning brightened the kitchen. "Hmm, guess the rain leaves a walk out. Wanna play some pool?"

A few hours later, Kris was really enjoying her time with Matt, and he was too, but he couldn't stop yawning being it was almost midnight. As they stood at the door arm in arm saying their goodbyes, she didn't want him to leave. Apparently he didn't want to leave, either, considering their hot, tongue-circling kiss had gotten them both hot.

Breathlessly, she said, "Give me two minutes. I have to straighten up a little."

"Straighten up wh … oh." He grinned shyly. "Can you make it thirty seconds?"

Giving him a quick kiss, she replied, "I'll do my best."

* * *

After saying their real and final good nights a few hours later, Kris floated into Pam's bedroom and threw herself at Pam, resting her head in her lap. Pam glared down from her magazine on her niece. "So? How'd it go?" She was just egging her on because she already knew they had sex.

Kris simply smiled up at her. "It will well."

"How well?"

"_Twice well_. He is so sweet, Pam. He wants to be an archeologist."

"I don't give a shit about his life's dream. Did you give him your blood?"

"What? No. I mean, he asked, but–"

"That was wise. What are you going to do about Eric?"

"Yes," came a voice from the doorway, where Eric was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs crossed. "What _are_ you going to do with me?"

Kris turned her head toward him and replied, "Whatever you'll let me do to you, Eric."

His left eyebrow rose as Pam exclaimed, "KrisLyn!" Then she burst out in a wicked laugh.

"You are an evil, wicked little baby vamp, aren't you?" He then smiled the smallest half-grin.

"Yep, that's what Matt said."

That comment made Eric disappear in the blink of an eye. The more she played head games with Eric, the more she loved it. Yes, they both knew they'd be together, and they both knew where. The question remained: When?


End file.
